Top chef: Recetas zodiacales
by Saint Lu
Summary: La epoca de la nostalgia y paz se acerca y una dificil encomienda para los santos ha surgido:Realizar una receta con recuerdos para navidad.¿Quién sera el mejor chef del Santuario,qué receta sera la mas memorable?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Masami Kurumada no me pertenecen ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Platillos zodiacales.**_

Aquella tarde, era como cualquiera. Las batallas había cesado ya hace unos meses tras la batalla del Hades y la paz reinaba más que en cualquier tiempo. O eso supuso Shion, supuso hasta que Athena salió animada de su recinto con Seiya y se le acercaron con una sonrisa de media luna.

-Patriarca, tenemos que decirle algo.

Al oír esas palabras, Shion casi se va de espaldas y comenzó a murmurar en griego veinte mil palabras por segundo.

-¡Se los adverti,ya sabía yo que te debía alejar de Athena antes de que…!

-¡Tranquilo Patriarca no es lo que piensa!-atinaron a decir ambos-Es solo que se nos ocurrió una brillante idea.

El Patriarca les escucho atento y conforme el santo y la diosa hablaban; la cara del lemuriano se iba relajando. Entonces se levantó de su silla y tras hacer un ademan, ordeno a uno de sus guardias que toda la orden de caballeros revividos se convocaran en aquel recinto de inmediato.

Aquellos caballeros dorados que tranquilos, disfrutaban de una buena tarde al borde del anochecer entre risas, pláticas triviales o momentos reflexivos, fueron anunciados uno a uno a que se presentaran con Athena. Entonces un sinfín de guardias comenzaron a correr la noticia que el Patriarca deseaba verlos en ese momento.

Intrigados, trece caballeros, incluyendo a Kanon que ya había sido perdonado, se presentaron desconcertados respecto a aquella reunión.

Al llegar al recinto, los caballeros se miraron entre ellos y después fijaron su mirada ante aquel trio que les esperaba.

-No, otra batalla y dios loco no, por favor…-murmuro Milo por debajo a sus compañeros.

Athena se colocó al frente y comenzó a hablar ante la inquietud.

-Caballeros, esta tarde han sido reunidos para ser designados a una nueva encomienda.-pauso la diosa ante los susurros-Así es, esta vez les encomendare una difícil tarea. Caballeros, quiero que me preparen un platillo para navidad, más bien una receta nostálgica.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Debe ser una broma, Athena, eso sí que es una verdadera ridiculez, ¿no está hablando enserio?-añadió Milo con su risa contagiosa ante el silencio incomodo de los demás que se produjo al ver la cara calmada de Saory.

-Estoy hablando mas enserio que nunca, además fue mi idea, no le veo lo malo-la sonrisa del Escorpión se fue deformando poco a poco hasta extinguirse.

-Ustedes saben caballeros que he hecho de mis pocos pasatiempos el arte de cocinar y es por ello que creo que una manera de convivir es preparando una receta nostálgica, que les traiga un recuerdo y dependiendo de aquellas regiones de donde vengan o lo que su inspiración les dicte, ustedes preparen el mejor platillo o postre para esta navidad.

-Seguro lo sugirió Seiya…-murmuro Saga a su gemelo quien veía al pobre Pegaso sonriendo como si hubiera ideado la más grande propuesta del mundo.

-¿Habrá premio?-pregunto desfachatado Mascara de Muerte, ganando unas cuantas miradas incomodas.

-Claro.-sonrió la diosa con ánimo-Pero eso será una sorpresa final.

-Seguro Kanon se esforzara a ver si Athena lo convierte en dios-hablo una voz entre los hombres. Era Leo.

-¡Cállate, pedazo de bestia!-añadió irritado el gemelo.

-Tienen una semana para preparar tal platillo y dejarme degustarlo. Mis jueces por su puesto,Shion ,al igual que Kiki y los caballeros de bronce. Ellos y nadie más me ayudaran a elegir el mejor de todos.

-¡Eso no es justo!-replico enfadado Aldebarán-ya sabemos que algunos votos serán comprados, como el voto de Hyoga que es de Camus, el de Shiryu es de Dohko ,el de Ikki es de Shaka,el de Seiya es de Aioros y Shun, pues Afrodita y que decir de Kiki y Shion que apoyaran Mu hasta el final.

-y Athena apoyara a Seiya-agrego simpático Kiki, llamando todas las miradas hacia él.

-¿Porqué apoyara a Seiya , Kiki?-cuestiono curioso Milo, ya que a pesar de ser un secreto a voces el romance del pegaso y la diosa, había ciertos despistados que aún no lo percibían-¿Acaso hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, pequeño?

-No nada…-corrió pegaso a cubrir la boca del pequeño lemuriano y le susurro-_tonto Kiki, te dije que no comentaras nada de lo que viste la otra noche en la cocina de Athena._

Ante el extraño comportamiento de pegaso los santos se miraron entre si,mientras que Kiki pellizco al pegaso haciendo que lo soltara.Y ante la cara de interrogante de los presentes y la nerviosa de Saory, comento:

-Es que Athena se puso a discutir con Seiya sobre cómo era más "delicioso."

Las caras de espanto no se hicieron esperar, y los murmullos incomodos comenzaron a escucharse.

El Patriarca tosió un poco para recobrar el orden y le cuestiono al pequeño.

-Cuéntanos Kiki, ¿qué exactamente sucedió?.

-Pues todo empezó así…

Era una tarde normal, la paz reinaba y los colores azulados del cielo se comenzaban a extinguir transformándose en violetas. Esa tarde los dos amantes bandidos, disfrutaban de la compañía de uno al otro.

-¡Mas ,ponle más por favor ,quiero más!-comentaba incitante un hombre castaño.

-¡Ya no puedo, es demasiado delicioso para ponerle más, no lo resisto!-gritaba la mujer de cabellos lilas sobre la mesa.

Al escuchar aquel conflicto, una pequeña silueta comenzó a abrir la puerta. Al ver al par de amantes tan entretenidos , decidió tomarles por sorpresa.

Por el borde dela mesa, un pequeño mechón anaranjado entró a hurtadillas y desapercibido, comenzó a robar el chocolate y chantilly que estaba en la mesa.

Mientras Seiya jugueteaba con Saory decidiendo sobre como decorar un pastel, una extraña sensación le hizo girar la mirada al pegaso hacia la mesa . Al ver al pequeño ladrón, le sujeto de la mano y lo sacó de un jalón de su escondite tras la mesa.

-¡Pequeño ladron,te descubrí!

Kiki cayó del jalón del Pegaso sobre el suelo con su boca embarrada de chocolate y con los cachetes rellenos de chantilly, rascándose su cabeza con ingenuidad.

Kiki retorno de su recuerdos.

-Y al final no le pusieron más chocolate al pastel sobre el que decidían, fue porque Athena dijo que no.

-¡Ah!-comentaron aliviados varios santos.

-Volviendo al tema-carraspeó la dama de cabellos lilas y mejillas encendidas- puede ayudarse de quien más les convenga, siempre y cuando no les haga toda la receta.

-Perfecto hermano-Sagitario golpeo el hombro de su hermano-Es el momento de aprovechar la ocasión con Marín.

Leo se sonrojo como tomate y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Silencio!-replico Leo con aprehensión ante las rechiflas de sus compañeros.

-Pues bien, es momento de poner manos a la obra, adelante "chefs". Nos vemos en una semana con su platillo.

Fue entonces que con una sonrisa empática, los santos comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno a sus respectivos templos, charlando en el camino respecto al nuevo encargo.

-Brillante idea eso de las recetas y su nostalgia, seguro fue del tarado de Seiya-bromeó Mascara de muerte imitando a Seiya hacia el grupo que avanzaba.

-Cierra la boca , Mascara que yo sé de "alguien" se verá encantador de mandil y con su olla-se burló Milo, haciendo chistosos ademanes femeninos refiriéndose al cangrejo.

-¿Te refieres a ti, cucaracha con cola?-contraataco el santo. Los demás sonrieron ante la discusión absurda de los hombres.

-Y Afrodita ,seguro hará su receta especial de sopa de rosas-se burlaba Aldebarán.

-Pero bien que te la andabas comiendo, gordiflón-contesto sarcástico el mencionado.

Y así el grupo de santos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus templos, sin embargo, uno de ellos se habia quedado sentado al borde de la entrada del recinto del Patriarca.

Saga, al percatarse que Kanon se había quedado, se regresó de inmediato ,después de todo la relación estaba mejorando entre ellos y quizá podía descubrir que lo había detenido.

Al regresar ,justo en la entrada ,Kanon había sacado una manzana de su pecho y la miraba con fascinación. Saga se acercó lo suficientemente para no molestar.

-¿Que sucede contigo Kanon?-pregunto Saga al ver una media sonrisa innata de su gemelo.

-Nada-apenas contesto el primero-es solo que… después de todo no están ridícula la tal encomienda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el mayor frunciendo su ceño,intrigado,cuestionando mientras el ex marino se hundía en sus recuerdos mirando aquella manzana verde.

Kanon se remontó unos años atrás, donde su prematura infancia comenzaba a desvanecerse y la adolescencia iniciaba a despertar en su cuerpo. Si ,aquellos tiempos donde Saga ,Aioros y el eran los dueños del futuro y los guardianes de sueños callados.

Kanon, de escasos diez años, arreglaba con extremada dedicación aquellos libros de griego antiguo que el gran Patriarca le había regalado años atrás. Era su colección favorita, y por nada del mundo se permitía mantenerla en desorden aquel preciado tesoro que su hermano gemelo había tomado prestados y revuelto sin intención.

Llevaba varias horas sin probar alimento por terminar de acomodar esos libros , su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos raros y su humor molesto se acrecentaba.

Entonces una diminuta sombra de escaso tres años, de pasitos simpáticos y con la boca rellena de un pay de manzana verde que traía en la mano, le miraba atento. Aquella diminuta figura no era otra que el pequeño Milo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¡ lárgate!-agregaba molesto el santo mientras volvía a su tarea con los libros.

Milo, sin inmutarse, avanzó justo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del gemelo y le miro con curiosidad.

-Oye pequeña bestia, déjame en paz-ordeno el de cabellos azulados. El pequeñito se le acercó un poco más y le tiro de la camisa para que le hiciera caso.

El gemelo al volver su mirada ,notó que el pequeño alacrán le ofrecía el pedacito de pay de manzana que le sobraba y sin agradecerle, se lo arrebato, comiéndolo de un zarpazo.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi habitación?¡Largo!-le miro una última vez al quieto niños. Al ver que el Escorpión no tenía ninguna intención de irse, busco a su alrededor algo para deshacerse del niño y cuando giro su rostro ,encontró una pelota.

-Bien, bien ya entendí ¿quieres jugar, no?-el pequeñito asintió- pues bien ,ve por la pelota pequeño espécimen. El santo de géminis aventó la pelota lo más lejos que sus ojos le indicaron y sonrió al ver el niño emocionado.

Kanon sonrió cuando el pequeño niño inquieto corrió tras la pelota y continuo ordenando con paz sus libros. Ya no había presencia alguna.

De pronto y tras unos minutos de calma, su corazón le hizo detenerse. Por un momento la curiosidad le venció y dejo de lado sus libros para preguntarse, ¿dónde había quedado esa bola de energía inquieta que lo molestaba instantes atrás? No habia sonido alguno de él.

Bajó uno a uno los escalones de Géminis buscando con la mirada un rastro de aquel pequeño niño, hasta que lo encontró.

Su sorpresa no fue mayor al ver al pequeño intentando tomar la pelota que había caído en una gran fosa. Y justo cuando Milo estaba dispuesto a aventarse a la fosa, Kanon en un impulso, lo alcanzo sintiendo por primera vez una angustia de inframundo.

Al detenerlo, cayó al suelo junto con el niño y le regaño:

-¡Maldita bola de energía, acaso estas demente!-el niño al sentir lo gritos del gemelo, puso sus ojos acuosos— ¡No llores!¡Maldición, hubiera sido mejor dejarte caer!

-Lo siento, olvida lo que dije, es solo que…-pauso el santo extrañamente conmovido-algo le pusiste a ese pay que me hizo regresar por ti.

El ex marino regreso de sus recuerdos ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano y sin decir más, se levantó;

-Vamos, que tengo que preparara un pay de manzana para navidad.

La noche se llevó los cansancios y al amanecer, ya había hombres dispuestos a lograr la encomienda de su diosa. En la primera casa, un par de lemurianos comenzaron a sacar varios ingredientes de la alacena.

Era el momento, y Mu junto con su fiel ayudante Kiki, quien ya tenía puesto su gorrito de chef, miraban nerviosos diversos alimentos .Era momento de empezar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**SE ACERCA NAVIDAD!Y pues como también mis vacaciones, tengo pensado refrescar esta temporada, las mentes con este fic, además de terminar los que ya tengo iniciados .Quien prepara el mejor de todos los platillos? eso y más el próximo capi, nos vemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lluvia de pastel

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**La canción de la obra Vaselina llamada "Rayo rebelde" es obra de su autor Randal Kleiser: **_

_**(h t t p : / /w w w . y o u t u b e .c o m / w a t c h ? v = t c R B _ P N u R i Y)**_

_**Los fragmentos en cursiva son cantados.**_

_**Capitulo 2:Lluvia de pastel**_

En la primera casa, un par de lemurianos comenzaron a sacar varios ingredientes de la alacena.

Era el momento, y Mu junto con su fiel ayudante Kiki, quien ya tenía puesto su gorrito de chef, miraban nerviosos diversos alimentos.

Frutos, harinas, leguminosas, condimentos y hasta dulces con los que gentilmente había cooperado Kiki estaban sobre una gran mesa de madera. Y a su lado, diversas notas dispersas que una noche anterior Mu había formulado de sus recuerdos en las artes culinarias.

—Kiki, de todos los platillos que te hago a diario, ¿cuál es el que te gusta más?—pregunto entre el silencio el mayor portando un mandil bastante discreto.

—Maestro—sonrió el menor con picardía y rojizo teñido en sus mejillas— ¿quiere que sea honesto?

—Kiki…—replico con un tono de reproche el lemuriano mayor.

-Pues creo que la avena con leche es mi favorito-Mu se quedo introspectivo en sus pensamientos mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.-Maestro yo creo que si le prepara avena a la señorita Saory le encantara.

Mu sinceramente no esperaba esa respuesta, después de todo,¿ qué de complicado tenia servir leche en un plato y después avena, aunque para no confundir al pequeño con su reacción, sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía su mirada a las recetas esparcidas por la mesa buscando una respuesta mas acorde a lo que quería.

—Aunque...—rompió el silencio el niño robando de nuevo la atención del mayor— Si quiere que sea mas honesto debería preparar mejor "pastel de avena".

— ¿Cuál pastel de avena, Kiki?

— ¿A poco no se acuerda maestro?—atino el pequeño con sorpresa—Pastel de avena como el de aquella vez que en la que la señorita Saory decidió montar una obra de teatro a los niños del orfanato y según sus palabras con la "cooperativa presencia dorada como estelar."

El santo acerco una silla divertido ante la memoria y observo como el niño contaba su relato con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

—No creo que ninguno de la orden lo pueda olvidar...

Y así, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, Mu evoco un día soleado del mes de Abril donde los doce caballeros dorados asistían al orfanato en el cual Makoto y demás niños esperaban con ilusión la importantísima visita dorada. Al verlos, la magia en los rostros de los niños acabo por embriagarlos; y a pesar de las caras de molestia y egos caídos de los bronceados al ya no saberse el centro de admiración y atención de los pequeñitos, el compartir sonrisas lo compensaba todo.

Saory a la vez, llevo un espectáculo de payasos que incluso hicieron bromas al malhumorado Cáncer con globos sobre su cabeza y seguido de ello, una pequeña obra de teatro de la "Iliada" se represento para ellos. Aquel día fue de lo mas entretenido y a pesar de algunas quejas por parte de uno que otro santo, todo había salido perfecto. Todo... hasta que Saory al salir al patio del orfanato a despedir a los actores de teatro y payasos; el comentario de uno de ellos le hizo maquinar "una idea macabra".

Saory entonces, decidió que seria estupendo si los caballeros bajaban un poco de aquella nube incansable y les enseñaban a los niños que hasta los caballeros dorados podían lograr cualquier cosa y que eran tan humanos como cualquier otro. Al escuchar la propuesta, los dorados accedieron ante la conmovida mirada de la diosa, sin imaginar que acceder a tal acción seria su segura perdición.

Días después, Athena les propuso montar alguna escena de su musical favorito que no era otro que "Vaselina". Al principio varios creyeron que se trataba de un chiste, pero al ver la seriedad con la que la dama enfrentaba el tema, se supieron fastidiados.

Y así, sin ninguna excusa y bajo la mirada intimidante del Patriarca, acertaron los dorados.

La diosa pasó algunas papeletas a los caballeros y al ver quien seria la intérprete femenina de la historia, sin dudarlo, Aioria se ofreció para ser el protagonista ante la cara de enojo de Milo, quien deseaba a toda costa sacar a flote sus dotes de "artista", aunque no lo logro.

Los días pasaron y tras un par de ensayos en lugar de entrenamientos y a pesar de ser una perdida de tiempo para algunos, el gran día llegó.

A la vez, la diosa añadió que de esmerarse cada santo en esa ocasión, se le daría" un premio" al mejor de todos. Eso motivo mucho a los santos, que al imaginarse diversos premios como dinero, comida, hasta amazonas e incluso el mismo trono de Athena, pusieron mas entusiasmo a sus participaciones sin saber que no seria otra cosa que un enorme pastel de avena que la diosa había pedido para aquella fecha.

En un excelente escenario diseñado por los niños y Miho, todo comenzaba.

Tras bambalinas, es decir la cocina del orfanato, Aioria ya tenía puesta su chaqueta de piel, pantalones ajustados y un peinado con excesivo gel sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir como todo un "Danny Zuko" mientras Milo, quien la hacia de su coestelar, murmuro:

—Maldición, ¿por qué habías de ser tu el protagonista?, siempre fuiste protagonista, hasta en los títeres de felpa en las obras que le hacíamos a Shion, ¡¿por qué no me dejaste ser el protagonista esta vez?

—Olvídalo bicho—sonrió divertido el león arreglándose el fleco con mas fijador—No podía permitir que nadie mas besara a "Sandy" mas que yo.

El alacrán hizo un mohín de fastidio, dejándose caer en una silla donde colgaban diversos disfraces y tomó la prenda de cuero que estaba sobre ella. —Jamás hubiera tocado a _tu_ pelirroja, pero... ¡me va mejor la chaqueta a mi que a ti!—agrego con exagerados ademanes el escorpión provocado la risa involuntaria del castaño.

— ¡Que va! , además el cuero es muy caluroso bicho, mandare a Kiki a poner un ventilador cerca del escenario.

— ¡Todo listo para salir a escena, ya es hora!—justo como broma del destino, la voz de Kiki grito al instante y de inmediato, ambos caballeros salieron a escena seguidos de otros tantos.

Un par de segundos ante de salir, Aioria tomo de los hombros al pequeño lemuriano y le indico—Kiki, ¿podrías poner un ventilador cerca del escenario?

— ¡Vaya!, apenas son famosos y ya se ponen exigentes...—replico el niño con molestia, pues al pobre entre que llevaba disfraces, ayudaba a colocarlos e inclusive alimentar el ego del algunos cuantos no se daba abasto, así que de mala gana fue a hacerlo.

Las luces del escenario se iluminaron; la atención se centró en un coche rojo de cartón y tras un silencio perturbador y las miradas de los niños atentas al ver a sus ídolos sobre escena, la música sonó. Aioria comenzó a bailar sobre el automóvil y de momento cantó tal y como lo había ensayado:

—"_Este coche es automático, hidromático, sistemático, ¡es... rebelde!"_

—_"__Voy a ponerle dos antenas y un nuevo motor "—_era el turno de Mu y Shaka modelando con la chaqueta de cuero.

— _¡Uuuuh!—_cantaban a coro los demás caballeros mientras bailaban muy a su estilo, es decir, con dos pies izquierdos tratando de seguir la pista musical, mas bien como si tuvieran un ataque estomacal.

—"_Tapones de rayo y otro carburador" —_cantaban Afrodita acompañado de un avergonzado Máscara de muerte con pantalones incómodos que rozaban su entrepierna por lo pequeños.

Los caballeros no perdían el estilo, moviendo sus manos como habían ensayado hacia arriba y seguido a la izquierda_._

—"_Con seis velocidades, volara sobre las calles, vidrios polarizados, todos te hacen los mandados—_cantaban a coro todos señalando a Kanon_— ¡El rebelde! _

Entre los caballeros, Aldebarán tenia miedo de subir al pequeño teatro improvisado, pues le daba vergüenza equivocarse y no poder bailar como el resto de sus compañeros, pero al ver la mirada de su compañero Mu animandolo, decidió salir y comenzar a cantar:

—"_Tendrá faros morados y las llantas serán de tractor"._

— "_Rebelde, muy rebelde"—_retornaba Kanon con animo, volviendo a imaginarse el premio de que le daría su diosa, quizá esta vez ya podría ser patriarca.

—"_Sirena de bomberos y la alfombra de la piel de un león"—_al escuchar esto Leo comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras Shaina susurraba algo al oído de Marín, —ahora entiendo tantas horas perdida en Leo..._—_quien golpeo con su codo a su compañera ante atrevido comentario.

—"_Será el mejor, el mas veloz, ¡mi rebelde!—_volvió el felino a su protagonismo_._

—"_Como el es rebelde, no tendrá silenciador"—_canto Shaka mientras bailaba con una postura exótica como si estuviera haciendo un mantra mientras Dohko simulaba tocar un piano al ritmo de la música.

—"_Rayo rebelde mas que coche parece un avión" —_Aioros con mucho estilo, simuló un avión con sus brazos y comenzó a bailar ante la cara perturbada de sus compañeros. Aioria se acerco con disimulo y le pregunto:

— ¿Qué haces?

—Bailo, como cuando me enseñaste a bailar "La cumbia de Saint Seiya...",asi como dijiste que "el paso del avión, del camión y el sabrosón".

El buen felino tomó del brazo a su hermano y de inmediato lo arranco de la pista.

Y como si fuera una exclamación de Athena; enseguida Camus, Shura y Saga se colocaron al frente y entonaron abrazándose_: —"Con sus frenos de potencia y sus defensas de platino, dará la vuelta al mundo, triunfador por el camino, mi rebelde"._

Acto seguido, sus compañeros dejaron solo a Camus.

—"_Voy a ponerle en la cajuela un refrigerador"—_añadió con su cara apenada y pasos discretos el caballero de los hielos y detrás de el, Kanon y Máscara de muerte se acercaban mientras cantaban como un par de borrachos a la medianoche:

—"_Y en el lugar del claxon, una televisión, ¡será el mejor, el mas veloz, mi rebelde!_

De momento, la escena que dejaba solo música resonó unos instantes mientras Kanon y Saga bailaban coordinados en medio del escenario, hasta que un empujón por parte de Escorpio los tiró a ambos del teatro.

—"_Voy a ponerle pantaletas y doble tracción"—_cantaba el de cabello azul arrancándose la ropa ante la cara maravillada de algunas maestras, quienes involuntariamente tapaban algunos ojos de las niñas y algunos niños gritaban:

— ¡De grande quiero ser como ese caballero!

—"_En los asientos piel de tigre y las luces de neón"—_en esta parte, Dohko para deleite de las pocas féminas que había en el lugar se descubrió la espalda y mostro con orgullo su tatuaje de tigre.

Por otra parte mientras el espectáculo continuaba, Seiya sacaba "el premio "y lo colocaba cerca del escenario para dárselo al ganador inmediatamente, justo a lado del ventilador. Fue entonces que el castaño al ver cómo Aldebarán comenzaba a enredarse con la ropa rota en el suelo de Escorpio y golpeaba las vigas que sostenían el escenario.

—_Aldebarán,¡ bájate del escenario ahora!—_grito Seiya sin que el amable torito le prestara atención pues estaba en la mejor parte de sus pasos.

— _¡El escenario!—_grito Miho al ver como comenzaba tronarse la madera ante el peso. De pronto todos los caballeros, escenografía y hasta un curioso que estaba sobre la plataforma comenzó a balancearse para el lado izquierdo de la escenografía .Aquello no se sabía si era parte de la coreografía o de verdad los hombres dorados estaban en problemas, cuando en el fondo se escucho:

—_¡Crash!_

Partes de automóvil, vestuario y zapatos volaron por todo el patio y hasta una peluca que justamente cayó en la cabeza de Tatsumi provocando la risa de Jabu:

—Dios escucho a Tatsumi, por fin esos tratamientos para el pelo funcionaron.

— ¡Irrespetuoso!—clamo el mayordomo con su puño amenazante.

Mu al intentar no caer con sus compañeros, aventó el ventilador enorme sobre el pastel de avena que se había preparado y fue entonces que los diversos pedazos de pastel comenzaron a volar por todas partes, cayendo incluso en la cara de los entretenidos chicos de bronce,niños y hasta despistados curiosos.

En lo que quedaba de escenario, solo se veían un sinfín de pies al aire y se escuchaban varios quejidos y reclamos entre caballeros. Pero Milo al escuchar que continuaba la pista y con sus ganas de protagonizar, se quito a sus compañeros de encima entre empujones y manotazos y con aquella singular pose sexy que le caracterizaba tomo a Marin y Shaina de la cintura y entonó:

—"_Todas las chicas están que se derrapan por mi, mi rebelde!_

—"_Rebelde, rebelde, rebelde, ¡Yeah!"_

— ¡Si, lluvia de pastel!_—_grito Kiki saliendo de la bola de caballeros caídos, con su cara embarrada de merengue y con dos trozos de pastel sobre sus manos.

Mu regreso de sus recuerdos y se coloco las manos sobre su frente como si fuera a tener un ataque y al ver la cara de felicidad de su alumno ante tal acontecimiento, busco entre sus notas y le dijo:

—Quizá si Kiki, debemos hacer pastel de avena.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis queridos lectores, ha sucedido un milagro!.Mi computadora resucito , por lo cual estoy muy feliz y en deuda por el tiempo que les he hecho esperar con este fic, aquí les traigo un poco de diversión(aunque volveré con la nostalgia el próximo año) no sin desearles que este año les traiga miles de bendiciones y que nunca borre su sonrisa, que ojala su memoria guarde los buenos recuerdos, borre los feos y que sin duda se haga espacio para los nuevos! Gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón, por cada una de sus palabras y tiempo!**_

_**Mis mejores deseos para: minako,Maria,hotaru y Shakalove, gracias por sus bellos mensajes!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Confesion entre azucar y tocin

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Capitulo 3:Confesion entre azúcar y tocino.**_

Tras sentir los primero rayos de Sol golpear su rostro, aquel hombre de gran musculatura abrió los ojos percibiendo el delicioso aroma a pan y canela que ya se esparcía por todo su Templo. Tomó una camisa para cubrir su desnudez y se levanto hacia la cocina.

Y la vio. Tan frágil como siempre tras el umbral de la puerta. Su silueta a espaldas erizaba al caballero que en un intento de reprimir su corazón convulsivo, bajo su mirada.

Europa, aquella doncella que ese temerario caballero de Tauro no podía sacar de su cabeza y que desde que revivió, la había buscado para pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado al igual que ella, quien se ofreció a cuidar del Templo de Tauro como otra de las doncellas al servicio de Athena.

L a dulce pelirroja estaba demasiado entretenida con su tarea de cortar un pedazo de pan y soñando despierta al ver el lindo arreglo de violetas que el taurino le había regalado una noche antes, que ni si quera se dio cuenta de la presencia del mismo a su espalda; hasta que un largo suspiro por parte del brasileño le hizo saberse acompañada.

—Buen día dormilón—alegremente hablo ella.

—Buen día Europa—dijo el santo, girando su vista hacia la infinidad de platillos que ya había preparado la dama—Debiste despertarme para que te ayudara, sabes que no me gusta que te encargues de todo sin que yo haga nada.

—Y tú sabes que hacer el desayuno para ti es un placer—contesto la chica sirviendo un poco de tocino en dos platos y colocándolos en el desayunador del privado.

El santo amable se acerco hacia la dama y en su intento por ayudarle, busco más platos en la alacena. Paso a lado de ella y al estar distraído con su presencia, dejó caer dos de ellos, asustando a la chica.

—Perdona, soy un torpe—comento el de Tauro mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos a la par de la chica.

—No te preocupes, yo lo recogeré Aldebarán.

Santo y doncella estaban de rodillas, frente a frente mientras sus manos nerviosas recogían los pedazos rotos. La distancia era corta y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de un silencio tortuoso. Aldebarán se puso colorado y ahogando el fuego que nacía en su pecho, se dio tiempo para mirarla. Era tan linda, tal parecía que una aura especial le rodeaba y se preguntaba: _¿Por qué era tan difícil tenerla tan cerca y sentir que no la podía amar? que no era para él, que ella merecía algo mejor ..._

Y era absurdo, pues para ella no había hombre mejor que ese sensible caballero que pasaba horas vagando en Rodorio, siempre en busca de alguien quien pudiera necesitarle, contando historias fantásticas a los niños y siendo en toda la expresión un verdadero santo de Athena.

Ella al sentirse presa de la mirada profunda del taurino, inesperadamente acaricio su rostro, sorprendiendo al caballero. El momento era perfecto, solo faltaba un poco de voluntad de vencer aquel espacio entre ambos, no había mas.

Y sin esperarlo, una vocecita rompió el encanto:

— ¡Señor Aldebarán!—grito Kiki con singular alegría, portando una taza en sus manos.

El santo y la dama se levantaron ambos nerviosos mientras intentaban a toda costa calmar su ansiedad.

—Kiki—respondió nervioso el brasileño— ¿Qué deseas pequeño?

—Buen día señor. Mi maestro me mando a pedirle un favor—replico el pelirrojo con inocencia—Ya que estamos preparando la receta que nos encomendó Athena y ya la hemos repetido dos veces, se nos acabo el azúcar ¿podría regalarnos un poco?

—Si claro. Toma la que necesites.

El hombre de Tauro atendió al pequeño pelirrojo que veía con felicidad el sin fin de platillos en el desayunador.

— ¿Así que usted ya ha empezado también?—pregunto el pequeño pillando de sorpresa al mayor.

— ¿Una receta?—interrumpió Europa—No me habías dicho nada Aldebarán.

— ¿Eh? .Si es cierto, perdona Europa—cayó en cuenta el moreno—Lo que pasa es que Athena nos ha pedido hacer una receta para estas fechas que signifique algún recuerdo lindo para nosotros.

— ¿Y ya tienes planeado algo?—pregunto la dama con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh? ,no me acordaba de ello ni tampoco he pensado algo en particular.

Kiki y Europa miraban con curiosidad la cara del brasileño.

— ¿Porqué no haces la receta que hiciste aquella navidad, cuando nos reencontramos la primera vez?

—Si, seguro será la mejor de todas.

Y entonces el santo recordó la primera navidad después de resurgir tras la guerra santa.

Solo habían pasado unos días después de volver de la muerte y aun las relaciones amistosas no se componían del todo; y para no sentirse solo decidió convivir aquella noche especial con Mu y Kiki,ambos a quien consideraba mas que su familia.

Así que para no llegar con las manos vacías, concluyó preparar un guisado propio de su país: Feijoada... un guiso de frijoles negros, arroz, carnes ahumadas y frescas que se concentraban todos al calor de un gran sartén.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo, pues aquel sin duda le recordaba en cada aroma su infancia, aquella que añoraba tanto y que le había hecho ser el hombre que era. Sin embargo, al abrir su refrigerador y pretender añadir las salchichas que le hacían falta, noto como algunas de ellas se tornaban apestosas, por lo que bufo molesto.

Ahora tendría que ir a comprar nuevas. Guardo su guisado en un contenedor para terminar de cocinarlo en el Templo de Aries y salió con sus regalos y alimentos hacia Rodorio en busca de esas salchichas. La noche comenzaba a avecinarse y tras comprar lo que necesitaba en una tienda de carnes, el de Tauro comenzó su regreso a Aries.

Tras retornar entre el frio y la noche de Rodorio, algo le llamó la atención. Comenzó a mirar como la gente dentro de sus casas compartía su comida sentados en una mesa; amigos y familias se abrazaban y todo se volvía mágico a través de los miles de colores que iluminaban las calles empedradas de Grecia. Y entonces meditó.

Aun no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería decir Athena cuando los revivió y les dijo_:"Caballeros, ahora comienza su verdadera batalla, la batalla de sus vidas",_ pero comenzaba a entenderlo.

Se sentía vacio, algo faltaba. Tenía a sus amigos, a Kiki y a Mu, pero para el torito aún faltaba alguien en su vida para sentirse completo.

Con nostalgia comenzó su ascenso hacia el primer Templo, ahora sabia cuanto le hacia falta esa chica que se habia cruzado en su vida, que la había hecho tan estupenda y que había intentado buscar sin tener noticia alguna de ella.

Entonces llego ante la alegría de un bien cubierto Kiki de guantes y bufanda, que se lanzó los brazos al verlo y a pesar que el torito traía su guisado y regalos, le sostuvo oportunamente.

— ¡Señor Aldebarán, le tenemos una sorpresa!—gritó Kiki ante la cara de sorpresa del brasileño que compartió una sonrisa serena con el ariano.

—Ya te habías tardado amigo, pensé que te habías arrepentido de estar con nosotros.

—NI que lo digas Mu, es que tuve que pasar a Rodorio por unas cosas antes de venir aquí.

El ariano mayor respondió con un tono malicioso.

—Aldebarán, dale tus cosas a Kiki para que saludes a "otra persona" que también ha decidido pasar la navidad con nosotros.

El torito pensó que quizá algún caballero había decidido acudir también a la casa de Aries, solo esperaba que no fuera Mascara de Muerte con sus bromas pesadas o algún otro que pudiera hacerle sentir peor esa noche nostálgica. Nunca espero que al pasar a la sala del Templo, frente a la chimenea, una delicada silueta a espaldas le esperaba.

—El esta aquí—habló Mu a la presencia frente a chimenea, quien al girar, se abalanzo con frenesí a los brazos del Taurino.

—Europa...—murmuro con ojos acuosos el santo sin poder reaccionar más que recibir el abrazo.

—Le extrañe tanto caballero, no tiene idea cuanto...

Mu y Kiki se miraron entre si, como si aquel plan hubiera salido a la perfección mientras que Europa se aferraba como osito de peluche a aquel hombre. Aquel momento se hizo perfecto con el delicado piano que sonaba al fondo.

—Maestro, tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos pasar a la mesa ya?—cuestiono Kiki tras escuchar el sonido chistoso de su estomago.

Europa calmó su ansiedad y alejándose del caballero, quién esbozaba una cálida sonrisa, comentó:

—Es la quinta vez que lo pregunta, así que vamos—replico la pelirroja bromista.

El cuarteto caminó hacia la mesa donde algunos platillos ya estaban servidos, sin embargo, el santo moreno antes de sentarse ,decidió sacar aquel platillo que había llevado.

— ¿Qué es Aldebarán?—pregunto Mu extrañado.

—Es un guiso que prepare para ustedes, solo le faltan las salchichas pero en un minuto yo...

—Déjalo así—interrumpió ella con delicadeza sentado de nuevo al caballero—Igual debe estar delicioso.

Kiki, al ver tal belleza culinaria y la mezcla de sabores no hizo otra cosa que servirse doble ración de aquello que había preparado Aldebarán. Fue su mejor navidad, ahí estaba su verdadera familia y a quien amaba, sintiendo como una especie de ternura que no había sentido varios años atrás.

Entonces Aldebarán volvió de sus recuerdos, sonriendo ante la cara extrañada de Kiki y Europa.

—Sin duda esa vez a Kiki le encanto mi platillo.

—Si señor Aldebarán—contesto el mencionado—aun recuerdo que mi pancita casi explotaba, pues ya no podía comer mas.

—Yo te ayudare Aldebaran, hagamos Feijoada para Athena—sonrió la dama.

— ¡Oh no!, debo irme o mi maestro me matara por tardarme, nos vemos—termino el pequeño pelirrojo saliendo sin decir mas ante el callado caballero y la reflexiva chica.

El santo se puso de pie y camino hacia la bella pelirroja—Europa yo...hay algo, que deseo decirte desde aquella navidad.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía como si fuera a explotar y un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. Ya no podía callar más...

—No hace falta que lo diga caballero, mi corazón late al mismo ritmo que al suyo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado al caballero, _¿acaso era eso posible?._

— Pero es inútil pensar que una doncella como yo podría estar con alguien como usted—contesto ella bajando su mirada en decepción.

— ¡Europa, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás! —el santo grito al borde del ataque— Europa yo, yo...¡yo estoy enamorado de ti!

El silencio fue lo ultimo que se escucho en aquella segunda casa y lo demás, lo demás solo lo sabe Kiki, quien regreso por la taza de azúcar segundos después.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ah! ese torito le quiero mucho, así que espero les haya gustado este capi! se que luego me paso de romántica pero pues que se le va a hacer!**_

_**Por cierto Europa,pa quien no se acuerde, es la chica pelirroja que le entrega una flor violeta al torito en Hades, nombrada así por el fandom.**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, agradezco sus palabras y atenciones para esta loca autora(benditas palabras de Tatis gr,luxie chanAngasoo y MInako), no me resta mas que decirles que nos vemos la siguiente ocasión que seguro será muy pronto!¿quien pidió un platillo gemelo?**_


	4. Chapter 4 chocovainilla

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: "Choco-vainilla"**_

—Chocolate.

—Vainilla, estoy seguro.

—Chocolate Kanon, despues de tantos años aun puedo recordarlo.

—Saga, yo también hice ese pastel así que no me tomes el pelo, era vainilla—sugirió el menor con énfasis.

Y así llevaban toda la mañana aquellos dos hermanos discutiendo sobre una mesa metálica, cada uno con sus gorritos de chef y con un tazón de harina preparada de diferente color, pues mientras el de Kanon era amarillento, el de Saga era oscuro.

Ambos hermanos solo tenían un molde para pastel y como deseaban ganar a toda costa en el concurso de la receta nostálgica, ambos se esmeraron en amasar un pastel como acordaron después de varios días de discutir sus habilidades culinarias y sobretodo por quien poseía la mejor receta y recuerdo.

Lo cierto es que Shion había intervenido en aquellas discusiones objetando que si ambos hermanos no se ponían de acuerdo en la receta, ninguno podría participar y además restringiría su participación en un solo platillo para los dos géminis.

Saga entonces, hábilmente distrajo a su hermano— ¿Escuchaste Kanon, acaso Aldebarán acaba de gritar que amaba a su doncella?

El otro geminiano giró su vista hacia las afueras de su Templo mientras el otro de cabellos azulados tomaba el molde y vertía su masa sobre el molde.

— ¡Saga!

El ex marino se abalanzó sobre su compañero y comenzó arrebatar su molde, hasta que sin querer, vertió su mezcla de vainilla en la del chocolate de Saga.

—¡Estúpido Kanon, mira lo que has hecho!

De pronto la tensión creció en Géminis y las miradas inquisidoras de cada uno de los santos no se hicieron esperar. Sin imaginarlo, una voz cansada llegó hasta ese Templo a calmar a los dos santos.

—Patriarca...—susurro Kanon al darse cuenta de que el lemuriano veía desde minutos atrás su discusión.

— ¿De nuevo discutiendo, ó como las llamas tú Saga, "diferencias amables"?—pregunto sarcástico el de cabellos grisáceos.

—En lo absoluto Shion, lo que sucede es que no recordamos como es el pastel aquel que el dimos hace unos años, cuando éramos unos niños en uno de los primeros cumpleaños que celebramos a su lado.

—Perdone Patriarca, aunque quizá Saga tenga razón—comento arrepentido el marino—el pastel era de chocolate, aunque ya lo he echado a perder.

—No digas eso Kanon—clamó culpable Saga, dejando el molde sobre la mesa—lo podemos volver a hacer.

Sin prestar atención a los movimientos del Patriarca, el de Jamir observó el pastel y les sonrió.

—Es así, tal cual como hace 20 años atrás.

— ¿De qué habla Patriarca?—preguntaron ambos santos mientras Shion se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la amplia cocina de Géminis.

—Parece que no lo recuerdan, aunque me alegra que ambos escogieran este recuerdo para Athena. El pastel que me hicieron en su infancia era de "Choco-vainilla"

Saga y Kanon intrigados, se apoyaron en la mesa a escuchar la memoria del lemuriano.

Y así comenzó todo, años atrás en el antiguo Santuario. Aun eran unos pequeños inquietos los gemelos con la única atención del Patriarca en absoluto para ellos dos. Aun no había nada descrito sobre los demás santos que llegarían hasta ese lugar y lo único que existía para aquellos pequeños de Géminis, eran las alegrías y caprichos.

Estaban aburridos colgándose sobre las bardas de la escalera del recinto del Patriarca, un pequeño Saga y un imaginativo Kanon, mas aquel día era especial.

De pronto, doncellas comenzaron a dejar grandes regalos sobre su puerta y parecía haber gran alboroto en todo el Santuario.

— ¿Qué sucederá? , hay mucho ruido en todo el Santuario—pregunto Saga levantándose de las escaleras hacia su hermano que miraba al cielo con sus brazos cruzados tras la nuca, imaginado figuras en ellas.

—No tengo idea, quizá hay una especie de fiesta u homenaje a alguien, no tiene importancia.

— ¿Homenaje?...! Kanon!—se detuvo en seco el pequeño de cabellos azulados— ¡Lo olvidamos, hoy es cumpleaños de Shion!

Kanon se levanto pensativo mientras intentaba taparse los radiantes destellos del Sol sobre su cara.

— ¡Demonios!—maldijo el menor, observando la desaprobación de su hermano por su vocabulario. —¡¿Qué?

—Nada, vamos muévete Kanon, debemos darle algo a Shion por un año mas.

—Mejor olvídalo Saga, ya le darán varios regalos hoy, además piénsalo—comento el menor avanzo a su doble— ¿qué podríamos darle de valor a Shion que no tenga ya?, ni siquiera tenemos dinero y yo no pienso darle nada estúpido.

—Kanon, recuerda que Shion nos ha dicho que no importan los regalos ni el valor de ellos, si no el corazón con que los demos.

El menor de ellos río como si escuchara una broma.

— ¡Ya se, tengo una idea!—grito animado el mayor de los gemelos mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano.

—Dime _sombrita..._

— ¡Kanon, no me digas así!—musito el otro, molesto—además tu serias _la sombrita, _yo naci antes que tú.

El mayor volvió a sus pensamientos y jalando a su hermano, sugirió—Se me ocurre ir a la cocina donde preparan los alimentos para Shion y ahí le regalaremos, ¡algo que jamás haya probado!

Saga entonces corrió ante un atónito Kanon, quien sin más que hacer, le siguió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar entre las magnificas ruinas del lugar, a un pequeño cuarto donde una doncella acomodaba frutos en un canasto.

Las dos inquietas presencias se colocaron a su espalda y con una singular sonrisa, le preguntaron.

—Doncella, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

— ¿Qué desean pequeñitos?—pregunto la modesta dama.

— ¡Queremos hacerle una sorpresa al Patriarca por su cumpleaños!—anuncio animado Saga mientras Kanon le prosiguió—y una que se pueda comer. Ella tímida sonrió ante las bellas miradas de los santos y sin más, accedió.

—Bien pequeños, el Patriarca adora los pasteles, todos son sus favoritos—comento la dama mientras les mostraba a los niños un pequeño libro sobre la mesa, con algunos rastros de harina.

— ¡Bien, pastel!

—Para empezar verterán harina, huevos, azúcar y leche hasta hacer una masa con sus manitas como dice el libro. Vamos.

Los niños se colocaron sobre una mesita muy pequeñita y con sus ojitos emocionados, tomaron el libro entre sus dedos mientras la dama pasaba a los niños cada uno de los ingredientes.

Poco a poco, los hermanos vaciaban en conjunto los ingredientes en un mismo trasto como sincronizados, sorprendiendo a la dama ante tal habilidad, eso si, manchando sus ropas con harina en el esfuerzo.

Hasta que por fin, una masita con sus deditos, ambos santos lograron formar.

El pequeño Kanon se hizo una nariz de masa y se la coloco sobre la suya, haciendo caras chistosas para su hermano.

—¡Te ves chistoso, pareces ciclope!

Con la masa ya hecha, la doncella intervino.

—Bien pequeños, díganme,¿ cuál es su sabor favorito de Shion?

—Él adora el chocolate como yo—replico Saga emocionado mientras Kanon fruncía su cara y cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, _sombrita!_—grito Kanon molesto—Shion adora la vainilla, yo lo he visto comer sus tartas de vainilla con fresas y le encantan.

Los niños se envolvieron en una discusión sin fondo, mientras la doncella sin querer objetar por ninguno, tomó ambas mezclas y las vertió en un molde sin que los niños se dieran cuenta.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el pastel ya estaba en el horno con el misterio de que masa había ganado.

Al salir del horno, nadie dio crédito lo que sucedió. Un pastel de dos sabores.

Por un lado una hermosa saeta en forma de constelación de chocolate era cubierta por una de vainilla.

Ambos pequeños se ilusionaron con la bella forma del pastel y sin esperar mas, se sacudieron la harina y esperaron ansiosos a que la doncella sirviera en una charola fina con algunas fresas alrededor, aquel bello presente. Con desesperación, el trío de cocineros, llego en medio de festejos hacia el cuarto privado de Shion.

—Pequeños, no los he visto en todo el día, ¿qué acaso no querían felicitar a _su viejo_ por su día?—bromeo amable el lemuriano mientras los dos gemelitos se colgaban de su túnica, abrazándolo con animo.

—No es eso Shion , es que...¡ le tenemos una sorpresa!—exclamó el pequeño Saga aferrándose mas al mayor.

La doncella tras los niños enseño una charola de plata al anciano y este le sonrió empático. Al descubrir la charola, un pastel de chocolate y vainilla con fresas alrededor sorprendió al mayor.

—Es para usted de Saga y yo—habló orgullosos el futuro marino.

— ¿Qué extraño pastel?, parece una constelación ,¿de que sabor es?

—Es de" choco-vainilla", Shion—atino a decir Kanon con una gran sonrisa cómplice con la de su hermano.

—Se ve delicioso, vamos, cortemos unas rebanadas y por favor doncella...—se dirigió el lemuriano a la dama, dándole unas copas y un pocillo vacio de leche—traiga una dosis de "vía láctea" para saborearlo.

El cuarteto río, hasta que la sonrisa del Patriarca se comenzó a relajar.

—Gracias niños, este ha sido el mejor regalo de todos, ¿y saben porqué?—pregunto el mayor con ternura hacia los dos niños de ojos abiertos expectantes—porque ha sido hecho con sus corazón, gracias.

Aquel día se lleno de luz para el anciano, a pesar del dolor que se avecinaba en unos años mas, nada, nada mas opacaba su felicidad.

Shion volvió de sus recuerdos ante un suspirante Saga y Kanon que se miraban uno al otro, recordando aquella bella etapa de felicidad y familia.

—De "choco-vainilla" entonces Kanon—dijo uno.

—De "choco-vainilla" Saga, hagamos el pastel. —sonrió el mayor, quedando en silencio ante el otro.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, quiero decirles que estuve piense y piense en este fic, por lo que decidí traerles mas recetas felices y tiernas aunque nos acercamos a Máscara de muerte, tengo miedo!**_

_**Les agradezco sus palabras y tiempo y los espero en otra ocasión,(gracias minako)!**_

_**Un abrazo y saludos de Saint Lu.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Pizza voraz

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 5:"Pizza voraz"**_

— _¿Cuántos días llevaba ahí sentado pensado en aquella estupidez?_—se pregunto fastidiado el santo de Cáncer y con desesperación se levantó de su sillón para colocar la música en su estéreo, la más metalera que tenia. Ya tenía una idea.

Quizá si hacía lo único que le salía bien además de los sándwiches y hotdogs, su diosa estaría complacida.

— ¡Pero qué fastidio!—bufó molesto.

¿_Qué mas daba si le pagaba a una doncella y le hacia el platillo ?Ah no, pero Athena se le había ocurrido que fuera hecho de sus manos._

Se coloco un mandil que escondía en una repisa, exclusivo para ocasiones especiales y busco en su alacena un poco de harina y tomate en lata.

De pronto, alguien bajo el volumen de su rock pesado, entrando como si nada al Templo.

—Eres tú.

El refinado santo de Piscis había llegado, avanzando hacia la cocina de su compañero.

— ¿Pues quién crees que mas se atrevería a bajarle a tu escándalo?, se escuchaba hasta mi Templo.

El italiano sonrió descarado mientras dejaba que su amigo lo examinara al borde de la burla por tan extraño mandil.

— ¿Pero que piensas hacer?—pregunto el sueco dándose cuenta que cáncer comenzaría la tarea que los demás santos ya habían emprendido.

—No preguntes, lo que mejor se hacer.

—Pasta y pizza, ¿acaso hay algo mas que sepas hacer?

—Mira _florecita de campo_—puntualizo irónico el cangrejo— si Athena quiere algo que se pueda comer y que no sea una reverenda porquería, esto será lo único que me digne a hacer.

Piscis se acerco hacia su compañero y le miro extrañado, pues rara vez Cáncer estaba tan flexible con los mandatos de su diosa.

—A Athena le agradara, tus pizzas son excelentes mas no se que recuerdo podrías asociar.

— ¡Ya cállate ,tu siempre a todo le tienes que poner peros!—escupió molesto el cangrejo mientras seguía pasando alimentos de su alacena.—Ya inventare una historia, aunque no haya ocurrido. Por cierto, ¿que harás tu?

—Pensaba en _Jaibas con crema de chipotle_—el italiano fastidiado ante la contestación de otro, tomó una _baguette _y se lo aventó a la cara, quien oportunamente lo cachó en el aire.

—Déjate de estupideces y dime que harás.

—No te diré—sonrió el otro, mofándose de las reacciones de su amigo— siempre eres tan descortés con tu buen amigo de Piscis. Lo cierto es que si vas a hacer pizza, ya tenia un recuerdo bueno para ti.

El santo rodo sus ojos, _¿acaso tendría que disculparse de nuevo?_—Perdóname _florecita_, no volverá a ocurrir. Ahora dime, ¿qué estúpido recuerdo puedo asociar con mi pizza?

—Yo pensaba en la primera vez que hiciste una pizza para mí, ya que era tu único amigo. Recuerdo que era de arcilla.

Y asi, Cáncer agudizo su mirada ante el sueco y recordó, su pequeña infancia en el Santuario.

Era una linda mañana de Abril, mientras Aioria, Milo, Aldebarán y Mu jugueteaban con pelotas en aquella especie de guardería para santos,mientras él se divertía demasiado concentrado haciendo una torre de cartas, pues le era fastidioso jugar con aquellos niños de cinco años, aunque el tuviera tres más.

De pronto Aldebarán lanzó la pelota demasiado lejos y esta cayó justo sobre la torre del italiano, quien enfurecido se acerco hasta él y le tomo de la camisa, apuntando su mejor puño hacia su cara.

— ¡Eres un torpe, mira lo que has hecho!—el futuro santito iba golpear la cara del torito asustado, cuando Milo le aventó una pelota mas sobre el rostro.

— ¡Déjalo en paz, tu eres el torpe!

Detrás de él, los demás santos le miraban de la misma manera que Milo.

— ¡Si te metes con uno te metes con todos, Ángelo!—grito Aioria tras su amigo Escorpio. Cáncer enfureció, soltando Aldebarán y aproximándose al escorpión.

—Déjalo Milo...—grito Aioria—lo que pasa es que como nadie quiere jugar con él, siempre es así, ¡es el _sin amigos_!

El de Cáncer, no sabia a que pequeño santo le rompería la cara primero mientras giraba a ver quien le decía mas cosas.

— ¡Vamos Ángelo, dibújate una cara en tu mano y háblale!—bromeó Milo ante la cara tímida de Aldebarán y Mu.

— ¡Mejor la estampare en tu cara y te dejare sin dientes de leche, estúpido, les enseñare a todos!—el de Cáncer comenzó z correr tras los traviesos santos cuando una doncella llego hasta esa habitación acompañada de un santito que ya lo habían visto en varias ocasiones, pero que casi no hablaba con nadie, pues era demasiado callado y solitario.

— ¡Ya basta niños!—grito una doncella llevándose a los niños mas pequeños a la parte de afuera del lugar— ¡Ángelo, si sigues con esa conducta, tendremos que hablar con el Patriarca!

—Maldición...—bufo irritado el santo, dejando caer sus piecitos al suelo y cruzando sus brazos con su cara arrugada.

De pronto, en aquella sala solo se encontraban Afrodita y Ángelo mientras se escuchaban las risas de los demás niños. Afrodita no le prestó mucha atención y se sentó en una silla, sacando de su bolsillo un poco de arcilla.

Cáncer continuaba maldiciendo en el suelo mientras Afrodita no le quitaba la mirada de encima, intrigado por el comportamiento del italiano. Segundos más tarde, la curiosidad hizo presa al santo de la última casa y se aproximo hacia el malhumorado niño, sentándose a su lado.

—Oye tú, ¿que haces?

— ¡Que te importa, y mas te vale que te alejes o me las pagaras!—respondió agitado el cangrejo.

— ¿Qué nunca te cansas de enojarte?—replico el sueco con apatía— en fin, mira lo que he hecho. Es una rosa de arcilla, la pintare y se la daré al maestro.

Una pequeña rosa de arcilla, con fino de talle incluso en las hojas, Piscis coloco frente al molesto Cáncer.

—En que tonterías pierdes tu tiempo, niño. —al decir esto, el santo con un manotazo, tiró la rosa de arcilla de su amigo.

Lejos de enojarse, el santo de ojos celestes, resoplo sus cabellos y suspiro—Puedo hacer otra.

El santito de Piscis se alejo del pequeño niño y busco mas arcilla, llevándola hasta donde estaba sentado Cáncer.

— ¿Qué cosa te gusta? , digo a ti pueden parecerte no gustarte nada, pero todos tenemos algo que nos gusta. —El santito sueco comenzó a modelar la arcilla entre sus manos—Puedes también parecer rudo, pero en el fondo es porque tienes miedo que los demás te hagan daño.

El de cáncer río irónico—Me gusta golpear ha idiotas como tu, eso me encanta ¿sabes?

—Pues entonces no te la pondré nada fácil, solo tengo un año menos que tu y también puedo golpearte—contesto sin miedo el otro ante la sorpresa del de cabellos grises— pero no me interesa, eso si es perder el tiempo. Además si quieres realmente demostrar tus habilidades, deberías hacerlo en algo más interesante, como el arte.

El de Piscis colocó la arcilla en manos del cangrejo, que le miró con intriga.

—Te apuesto a que si logras hacer algo que te guste en arcilla, te dejare golpearme la cara. Si no lo logras, lo hare yo.

El santo rodó sus ojos sorprendido ante tal petición y comenzó a modelar la arcilla entre sus manos. Uno tras otro, los intentos fracasaban llevando al borde de la desesperación al santito, pero no era porque la tarea fuera en si difícil, si no que a Ángelo no había nada que se le viniera a la mente. Intento hacer una rata, hasta un mismo cangrejo que en lugar de eso parecía araña, hasta que por fin una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Modeló una y otra vez la arcilla, en sus intentos por ganar el desafío hasta que por fin, una mancha con diversos puntitos sobre ella fue lo que formo el italiano.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Piscis mientras comenzaba a modelar de nuevo su flor.

—Es mi comida favorita, pizza de horno.

—Parece la mancha voraz comiéndose a sus hermanas—musito divertido Afrodita— aunque no esta mal para ser principiante. —el de ojos celestes sonrió y sin imaginarlo, el otro le imito.

—Cuando sea grande, y me dejen acercarme al horno, te hare tragarte tus palabras y hare una pizza grandiosa.

Los santos se miraron empáticos.

—Ya me aburrí, ¿te parece si hacemos de nuevo una torre de cartas?—pregunto el de Cáncer ante la cara amable del niño de ojos celestes.

—De acuerdo.

De pronto, un comentario de Afrodita hizo regresar a Máscara de Muerte de sus recuerdos.

—Y años mas tarde creciste, te pusiste horrible, gordo y sinvergüenza, y preparaste varias pizzas demasiado buenas aunque siempre en forma de mancha voraz.

— ¡Ya cállate idiota!, mejor hubiera cobrado mi premio rompiéndote la cara y no tendría que soportarte—musito bromista el santo de Cáncer mientras lograba una harina como aquella arcilla de años atrás.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, hoy ando re emocionada puesto que veo lectores nuevos y otros silenciosos que me halagan por el hecho de estar aquí, así que agradezco de corazón su interés por este fic y su tiempo, ojala les divierta un poco y recuerden este fic ahora que coman pizza, solo nos guarden una rebanada para el cangrejo y para mi!**_

_**Lo cierto es que me tome la libertad de añadir el nombre al italiano que el fandom le ha dado, ya que no me imagino a alguien que se llame Mascara de Muerte, aunque bueno si supieran el nombre de esta autora...jaja.**_

_**Viene gato, viene gato!Nos vemos la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Tarta de fresa

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6 :Tarta de felino.**_

Mas emocionado que otros días ,el santo de Leo ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba para cocinar, así que no lo pensó dos veces para ir a Rodorio a comprar todo para su receta.

Cocinar no era algo que le emocionara ,pero debido a la persona a la cual había recurrido a su ayuda estaba más que emocionado, sobre todo por aquella idea que tenía en mente para sorprenderla.

Así que armado de bolsas, regreso hasta el quinto Templo nervioso.

El santo de Leo ya había comenzado a sacar de las bolsas de papel con los ingredientes dentro de ellas, cuando sintió la presencia que llegaba a su Templo.

—Marín...—dio la bienvenida Leo a la amazona, invitándola a sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa.

— ¿Como estuvo tu día?

La amazona soltó un largo suspiro como si eso contestara la pregunta de Leo y dejo descansar su cuerpo en una silla cercana a la cocina, acariciándose la nuca de cansancio.

—Pues para empezar me levante demasiado tarde ya que no pude descansar en toda la noche y ya no pude revisar a las nuevas amazonas de Oriente, luego se me antojo un chocolate caliente y no había en mi cabaña y sin contar que un compañero de orden me pretendió esta mañana-suspiro cansada la amazona sin prestar mucho detalle a sus últimas palabras.

De pronto, los ojos de Leo se abrieron más de la cuenta dejando de lado su tarea de los víveres.

— ¿Compañero?...—murmuro Leo con extrañeza mientras giraba hacia la dama y cambiando su tono de voz— ¿Qué compañero?

—Mysty, el caballero de plata, ya lo conoces.-la dama removió sus cabellos con indiferencia- El ha sido mi amigo si así se le puede decir en estos años, conozco muchas cosas de él, pero en definitiva no es un hombre con el cual este dispuesta quitarme la máscara. Solo le estimo, es todo.

— ¡Genial!—grito exaltado el santo al saberse aliviado ante la extrañada amazona—digo... no tendrás que hablar francés para entenderle.

Ella sonrió con agrado mientras el santo buscaba entre sus bolsas una filipina azul que había comprado para cubrirse el cuerpo.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar como te lo dijo?, quizá fue un yo te amo Marín—murmuro el santo al punto de enrojecer—y tu le dijiste…¿ solo te estimo, Misty?.

La amazona sonrió. —Algo así, se puso un poco intenso al principio pero trate de no ser descortés y herirlo. Aunque quizá si me lo hubiera dicho la persona a la que quiero, me hubiera fascinado-la amazona bajo su rostro, aguardando unos segundos- pero que te lo diga alguien quien consideras tú amigo pues...es difícil.

El felino giro su mirada hacia las bolsas y escucho atento a la dama que había cambiado de conversación.

—Y tu, ¿como vas con tu receta nostálgica?

—Ya tengo una idea en particular, solo que requiero que me ayudes—el santo saco otra filipina para la dama y se la mostro a la pelirroja— ¿Podrás Marín?

La mujer se levanto de su asiento y se colocó a lado de Leo ayudando a acomodar los ingredientes que había sacado Aioria.

—Dime que hago y quizá logremos algo.

—Hare una tarta de fresas. —la dama giro su cara hacia el santo, atenta—Es una tarta que me preparaba Aioros cuando era tan solo un niño.

—Cuéntame Aioria sobre esa tarta.

Leo entonces comenzó a adentrarse en esas imágenes de años atrás, donde un pequeño Milo antes de salir de Sagitario hacia Escorpio, tomaba de sus manos las pocas galletas de chocolate que guardaba Aioros en una caja mientras un pequeño Aioria se ponía un trapo en forma de mandil.

Era una linda noche fresca de verano, donde el calor era lo suficientemente delicioso para no fastidiarse pero buena para andar faltos de frazadas. Aioros tras una tarde terrible de entrenamientos, se había propuesto enseñar algo mas a su hermano, quizá dejarle un recuerdo que durara para siempre y que pudiera rememorarlo el felino cuando quisiese. Así que Sagitario recorto unas horas antes su entrenamiento y le pidió al felino que le acompañara por algunos alimentos a Rodorio .Incluso se les había añadido un pequeño Escorpión a la búsqueda de los ingredientes precisos, mas al ver la hora de anochecer ,tuvo que regresar a su Templo armado de galletas de chocolate.

Cargados de diversas bolsas con harinas ,fresas rojas, cerezas ,leche y demás, santo y pequeño regresaron hasta el privado de Sagitario.

—Observa bien como hare esta tarta y después cuando conozcas a alguien especial y quieras celebrar a su lado, tendrás que repetirla.

-Pero nosotros, ¿que celebramos hermano?-pregunto el pequeño castaño al mayor con esa mirada de admiración y sorpresa .

-El que estamos juntos, solo eso Aioria- sonrió tiernamente el castaño, para después tomar el hombro de su hermano como una ligera caricia y volver sus ojos a la mesa. -Además ¿no te gusta la idea de cocinar con quien más amas?

-¡Claro hermano!

Aioros entonces comenzó a deshacer galleta con sus manos, mientras Aioria mezclaba con ánimo los huevos, leche, queso y mantequilla sobre un tazón ,los cuales le había dado el arquero ,escuchando atento al griego y esa forma fascinante que tenia para moldear la galleta entre sus dedos.

De pronto y tras revolver los ingredientes, un paquete de fresas grandes salió de las bolsas.

—¡Vaya hermano, se ven deliciosas!-grito el felino con ánimo la ver el tamaño de las fresas rojas como corazoncitos. El pequeñito se alzo para alcanzar una, sin embargo el otro santo no se lo permitió.

—Si pero no puedes comerlas hasta que termine-Aioros dejo el paquete sobre la mesa y le acaricio los cabellos al felino-¡ no seas un gato revoltoso!.

Aioria frunció sus labios y cruzo sus bracitos en señal de berrinche, mas al verlo, Sagitario tomo un poco de harina y galleta y se la embarro en la naricita a Leo.

-¡Y ahora eres un gato de galleta!-sonrió Sagitario mientras Leo se le abalanzaba a sus brazos en señal de lucha.

-¡Oye no soy gato-galleta!

Aioria comenzó a atacar con cosquillas a Sagitario mientras este le cargaba y lo contraatacaba con miles de besos en toda la cara ,que Aioria no le gustaban, pues según eso era para niñas. Así estuvieron un par de segundos hasta que Aioros bajo a su pequeño hermano y lo volvió a la tarea de cocinar la tarta.

—Está bien. Prometo que no comeré fresas hasta que acabes-pronuncio el menor acercándose a observar la tarea de su hermano por cocinar.

Aioros coloco la base de galleta en una especie de molde y le vació los ingredientes que preparo su hermano , metiéndolo en un pequeño horno de piedra que tenia la cocina.

—Ahora esperaremos a que se hornee la tarta y cuando eso suceda nos la comeremos toda ¿vale?-cuestiono el arquero chocando su palma con su hermanito atento. Ambos se arrimaron unas sillas de madera y miraron atentos al fuego del horno ,uno junto al otro.

Junto al fuego delicioso del horno y mientras esperaban ambos atentos, Aioria giro su carita y le pregunto al mayor:

-Hermano ¿Por qué esta tarta esta tan deliciosa, acaso está hecha de un ingrediente especial?

Sagitario giro sus ojos azulados hacia los esmeraldas de su hermano y con esa bella sonrisa empática ,respondió:

—La tarta en si no es importante, si no que es un pretexto perfecto para cocinar con quien más amo-el pequeñito felino le miro intrigado- Mi hermanito revoltoso.

Aioria sonrió con sus ojos entrecerrados, queriendo guardar aquella memoria como una especie de fotografía, sintiendo la protección de su hermano ,el exquisito olor a tarta y el bello color del fuego caer sobre sus mejillas.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando por fin parecía que la tarta estaba lista, Sagitario la saco del horno y la decoro con fresas mientras el felino se acomodaba una servilleta en el cuello y con dos cubiertos en cada mano esperaba desesperado su rebanada sobre la mesa.

Al probarla, el delicioso sabor de las fresas derritiendo su miel sobre la galleta fue una sensación extremadamente maravillosa, dejando a Leo lleno calidez y confort.

Leo entonces volvió de sus recuerdos suspirante a lado de una Marín conmovida por los bellos recuerdos. Ambos mientras recordaban el relato, terminaron la receta y la colocaron al horno.

Entonces Aioria hablo:

—La tarta en si no es importante Marín, si no que es un pretexto perfecto para cocinar con quien más amas-río de buena gana el santo- además supongo que las fresas son pequeños corazones, como si la persona que te preparara la tarta te entregara en suyo también

-¡Vaya!-suspiro ella- Que bonito relato Aioria, seguro ganaras-añadió la amazona con cierta calidez en su corazón. Fue entonces que Aioria agito su cabeza tratando de no tener melancolía y sonriente le indico a la amazona:

-Marín, ¿me pasarías las fresas que están en el congelador y se las pondrías a la tarta?.

Aioria se puso un guante protector y saco del horno una deliciosa tarta de reja mientras Marín sacaba una gran bandeja de deliciosas fresas rojas .

Marín entonces se acerco a poner una a una las fresas alrededor de la tarta mientras Aioria la miraba con un brillo especial tras la luz traviesa y naranja que caía en sus mechones revoltosos.

Y cuando la última de las fresas estaba por ser colocada, una bella sortija cayo de ella, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja mientras el felino suspiro:

—Y por eso este dia, solo podría pedirte a ti que me ayudaras .

La amazona se giro incrédula mientras el santo le tomaba las manos mojadas del jugo de la fruta-Marín, eres tú a quien mas amo.

—Aioria yo...— la dama se revolvió inquieta mientras el santo se acercaba tanto como pudiera sentir su respiración temblorosa.

El santo se mojo los labios nervioso, escondiendo su mirada y alejo una de sus manos hasta el frio metal de la pelirroja. Poco a poco el metal se despego de la preciosa piel de la japonesa mientras el santo se maravillaba ante los hermosos ojos azulados tras el. Expectantes ambos se dejaron envolver por el silencio mientras el felino pasaba su otra mano libre por la estrecha cintura de la dama y la apretaba a su cuerpo lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios.

Sin imaginarlo ,los labios rojizos como fresa de la amazona fueron prendidos por los del castaño envueltos en un momento hasta mágico, de galleta y fresa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Sé que a muchos no les gusta que sea tan cursi pero vamos no pude resistirme ante la amazona y el felino, simplemente me encantan juntos además que escuchar True colors con Glee(aunque no me guste la serie) fue bastante motivante. Lindos lectores debo volver a la uni y aunque eso es aplazar un poquito las actualizaciones como quisiera,seguro estaré aquí de nuevo pronto así que esperen a Shaka.**_

_**Por cierto, en mi devianart que pueden encontrar en mi profile ya se encuentran los fanarts de Leo y Milo con chaqueta de cuero según el capi numero uno de este fic y demás dibujines de los vemos pronto y saludos!(Archer be mine, quiero ser galleta!).**_


	7. Chapter 7 Fideos blancos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Fideos blancos por Shaka.**_

El silencio reinaba aquella mañana en la sexta casa dorada. Con un aire de misterio que dejaba al descubierto cualquier intruso, un hombre moreno entró discreto al sexto Templo. Al fondo de él ,tras las sombras, una figura le esperaba.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto el rubio de la sexta casa con un aire de misterio mientras reposaba en uno de sus sillones con una copa de agua entre sus dedos y el otro hombre misterioso entraba con varias hojas en sus manos.

-Claro, yo jamás te he fallado, puedes revisar si lo prefieres-contesto el japonés con cierta malicia acercándose hacia el otro.

-Sabia que accederías ,además es una oferta que no podías rechazar-dijo el rubio malicioso con cierto tono hasta de mafioso.

-¿No te descubrió nadie?-pregunto Shaka tras las sombras. El otro asintió.

- Ikki ,nadie debe saber de nuestro secreto.

El moreno le dio los papeles al rubio mientras les revisaba con sumo cuidado y el de bronce tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Entonces habla y dime lo que investigaste-dijo con un toque de misterio el rubio de la casa de Virgo.

-Le debo decir que fue difícil obtener esa información sin levantar sospechas, pero me valí de amenazar a Seiya con mi puño si abría la boca-el fénix hizo una pausa intrigosa y sonrió-es cierto Shaka ,cualquier pasta se coce en diez minutos y queda "al dente".

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dejando salir la informalidad que solo con ese caballero se daba el lujo de dar-¡Vaya entonces estaba en lo cierto!. Ikki nadie debe saber que no se cocinar esa pasta ,eso compromete mi prestigio.

-No saldrá de aquí se lo aseguro ,además también busque varias recetas vegetarianas en internet, sobretodo de una chef nueva llamada Altariel y todo lo referente a los fideos y pastas blancas que usted me dijo.

Levantándose de las sombras de su sillón,,Shaka dejo ver su delantal de borreguito que le regalo Mu y le indico a Ikki que le siguiera a la cocina.

-Lo que no entiendo es él porque me dijo que investigara respecto a los fideos blancos de arroz en ensaladas vegetarianas.

El rubio se remonto años atrás, suspirando:

- Hace años le di fideos blancos al Patriarca y se cuanto le gustaran en un platillo.

-¿De qué hablas Shaka?

-Así es-murmuro el hindú- cuando yo era un pequeño y los eventos sosiegos transcurrían en el Santuario, a Shion le ofrecí de una manera peculiar fideos blancos en ensalada.

Shaka se adentro a sus recuerdos mientras Ikki le escuchaba.

De pronto una grisácea imagen de unos pequeños Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka se trastornaba en la memoria del rubio tal clara como el agua. Recordaba cómo tras escuchar las historias de tierras lejanas sobre los duendes y la magia que surgía al poseer uno de ellos; según palabras del santo de Sagitario que disfrutaba de contar historias fantásticas a sus compañeros ,a aquellos pequeños santitos se les ocurrió que para ayudar al Patriarca con su desmejorado estado de salud, debían hacer un duendecillo como aquellos de los que contaba Aioros.

Sentados bajo la sombra de un bello árbol de hojas anaranjadas y rosadas que caían con el suspiro del viento sobre los pequeñitos ,permanecían estáticos en sus pensamientos mas al caer una de ellas sobre la cabeza de Shaka, le surgió una brillante idea. Shaka salto lleno de emoción mientras Mu acostado sobre el pasto imaginaba borreguitos en las nubes y Aldebarán luchaba contra su boca sacando una astilla entre sus dientes.

-¡Mu ya se!-hablo el hindú- ya que el Patriarca está muy enfermo, ¿por qué no le hacemos un duendecillo de la salud y quizá así se cure?

-¡Genial!-grito el lemuriano alzando sus manitas al viento intentando levantarse ,mientras apoyaba sus manitas en el santito del toro que esta distraído sacándose una astilla de la boca-¡Aldebarán vamos a hacer lo que dice Shaka para curar al Patriarca! El es como nuestro padre y debemos hacerlo todo para no perderlo.

-Si Mu solo deja me saco esta _stobosasua _de la boca-decía el pequeñito torito haciendo muecas de dolor por la astilla ,hasta que al hundir casi su mano en su boca, por fin la saco:-¡Ya!

Así que sin pensarlo mucho y con sus diminutas energías corriendo vigorosas por todo el cuerpo ante la idea, cada uno de los santitos concluyo buscar entre sus cosas algo que pudiera servir para crear tal duendecillo.

Aldebarán consiguió algunas ramitas para su cuerpecito, Mu por su parte agrego un par de telitas viejas para crear una capa similar al imponente manto que portaba el mayor de su raza, mientras que Shaka solo encontró algunos frutos y un coco para la cabeza.

Poco a poco los tres santitos ocultos bajo el mismo árbol donde surgió la idea, comenzaron a diseñar al muñeco del Patriarca.

Aldebarán con destreza y algunas hiedras perfecciono el cuerpo, mientras Mu diseñaba con sus manitas una capita y Shaka intentaba clavar los frutos que fungían de ojitos para el muñeco.

Sin embargo, al verlo ya casi terminado ,Shaka frunció el ceño y no pareció muy convencido.

-A este muñeco le falta que tenga los mismos cabellos que los del Patriarca.

Los santitos se miraron entre sí dudosos-¿Dónde podremos conseguir largos cabellos blancos como los del Patriarca?

-Pues…-comento Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza-la última vez que fui a la cocina principal, yo vi que estaban haciendo cabellos blancos en una ensalada que le servirían al Patriarca.

A lo que Shaka objetó.-¿El Patriarca se come sus cabellos?, no lo creo.

-¿Cabellos blancos?-pregunto Mu intrigado mientras cruzaba sus manitas.-¿Estás seguro, Alde?

-¡Si yo los vi en una gran olla hervidos sobre una ensalada.-el pequeño torito afirmo muy seguro.

-¿Y que hacías en la cocina Alde?-preguntó curioso Shaka.

-Es que el Saga me ha dicho que no es bueno saltarme las comidas porque "el monstruo de las tripas" que está en mi pancita gruñe y si no como, él se come a mis tripitas y pues como mi pancita hacia ruidos extraños, cada que los hace, yo voy a comer.

-¡Ay Alde!-dijo Mu golpeando su frente con su manita mientras Shaka sonreía.

-Bueno vamos amigos, tenemos que completar esta misión-aseguro el pequeñito rubio.

Los tres pequeños santitos corrieron como sus piecitos les dieron posibilidad hasta la cocina donde Aldebarán había visto la olla la última vez. Entraron ocultándose de las miradas de las cocineras y buscaron aquellos _cabellos _mientras las doncellas se distraían.

Indagaron entre varios ingredientes pero no encontraron el cabello para su muñeco de cabeza de coco y cuerpo de ramitas, sin embargo ,cuando la cocinera mayor entro, los tres santitos se escondieron, observando como ella dejaba en un colador fideos blancos que parecían cabellos.

L a sonrisa de Shaka se ensancho y sin pensarlo dos veces , se escurrió sigilosamente para que la cocinera no lo observara y con su manita, tomo un puño de esos fideos y se los llevo corriendo hacia afuera de la cocina mientras Mu y Aldebarán le seguían.

Con los fideos en las manos, Shaka le puso los fideos a la cabeza de coco del muñeco que seria para el Patriarca y como si hubieran logrado la mayor de sus proezas, los tres niños iluminaron sus ojitos.

Sin embargo, para Shaka que era gusto de la perfección como buen Virgo, no paso por alto un detalle:

-La envoltura.

-¿Qué?-pronunciaron a la par Mu y Aldebarán.

-Falta la envoltura para el muñeco.-se refirió al albino- Si Mu, ¿cómo sabrá el Patriarca que el muñeco es un duende si no vive en un jardín como dijo Aioros en los cuentos?

El rubio frunció la boca-Le falta un jardín, así que regresemos a la cocina y traigamos lechuga para hacerle un jardín.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el torito corrió de vuelta a la cocina y trajo unas cuantas hojas de la verdura.

Posteriormente, metieron al muñeco dentro de una caja con algunas hojas de lechuga y los tres santitos dejaron la cajita bajo la puerta del recinto donde dormía el enfermo Patriarca. Tocaron unos segundos la puerta y se escondieron tras una de las columnas del lugar .

El lemuriano no tardo mucho en abrir y cuando vio la caja al borde de su puerta, el santo mayor la tomo del suelo intrigado. Curioso abrió la cajita.

Sus ojos fantásticos se iluminaron al ver una especie de muñeco con una túnica muy parecida a la suya hecha de telitas y trapitos viejitos, cabeza de coco con ojos de frutos clavados pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos bellos cabellos blancos de fideos iguales a los suyos sobre una capa de hierbitas secas.

-Parece que le gusto amigos-aseguro desde lejos el pequeño rubio.

-¿Y qué haremos con los fideos que sobraron?–comento Aldebarán con consternación.

Shaka le miro sonriente y los tomo poniéndolos sobre su cabeza-¡Los usare para cuando sea viejito y no tenga pelo!-dijo provocando la risa del dúo que le acompañaba.

Por su parte ,Shion cerró su puerta y acaricio al muñeco con cuidado, sonriendo conmovido mientras sentía el cosmos de tres chiquitines intrigados tras la puerta esperaban con sus oídos puestos sobre ella cualquier reacción del mayor. Con cierta malicia, el lemuriano lentamente se acerco a la puerta y la abrió estrepitosamente haciendo que Mu y Shaka cayeran al suelo y segundos después, Aldebarán les rematara haciendo sonreír a un cansado pero afable Shion en esos días que habrían de ser uno de los últimos para el santo de Aries.

-¿Así que ustedes me han preparado esta ensalada?-pregunto Shion reprimiendo su risa ante los avergonzados santitos.

-No-contesto Shaka con un hilo de voz-No es una ensalada ,es un duendecillo de la salud.

-Oh,ya veo, con razón esta forma a muñeco de coco. Y¿puedo saber a qué debo tan lindo presente?-pregunto el mayor avanzando hacia una silla para descansar.

-Es que lo hemos visto muy enfermo Patriarca, y no queremos que le pase nada y nos deje solitos, así que como dijo Aioros que algunos duendecitos son buenos con su magia, pensamos que tal vez si le hacíamos uno, le ayudaría a sanar.

El lemuriano se conmovió ante las palabras de Shaka, quien no dejaba de mirar con ese brillo de preocupación los cansados ojos rosados del mayor. Con un ademan les invito a los tres santitos a sentarse bajo el calor de su imponente capa.

-No hay magia más grande mis pequeños que tenerlos a mi lado, así que jamás crean que los dejare solos y si llego a faltar, siempre mírense unos a los otros y ahí yo estaré presente, siempre, para cuidarlos.

Los pequeñitos se agazaparon a sus ropas magistrales al escucharlo con tal tristeza quedándose envueltos en un silencio de consternación y recuerdo.

-Ikki-dijo el rubio llamando al moreno quien no dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa tierna ante el relato.

-Shaka ya no quiero que me pagues este favor enseñándome ninguna técnica, lo que me has contado lo ha saldado todo.-el santo de bronce sonrió empático- Y aunque sé que soy un asco en la cocina te ayudare en tu labor.

- ¡A cocinar!

Shaka sonrió y comenzó a cortar aquellas hojas de lechuga como años atrás mientras Ikki comenzaba a hervir los cabellos blancos para intentar formar otro duendecillo de la salud.

_**Continuara…**_

_**China, sigue China! Y estoy nerviosa porque después siguen mi querido Escorpio y arquerito!**_

_**Lindas lectorcitas una vez más, aunque no estoy muy convencida por el resultado debido a que Shaka y Mu se me hacen muy serios y para nada traviesos ,ustedes son mis mejores jueces y no saben lo que me ha costado este capi en particular!(los goldies les mandan saludos a sus fans, sobretodo gatito que se puso re feliz por sus comentarios chicas)**_

_**Lo cierto es que estos fideos son de arroz, son típicos en la comida china en sopa y ensalada, aunque el coco ya es una invención mía. Y ustedes coman bien, o si no las atacara el monstruo de las tripas que dice Saga.**_

_**Les agradezco infinitamente siempre su apoyo y espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato hasta que la uni me vuelva a dar oportunidad! Abrazos a mis cómplices de fic! **_


	8. Chapter 8 Baguette y leche por Dohko

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada ,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8:Baguette y leche de Dohko.**_

Y ahí estaba el antiguo maestro, tomando con delicadeza algunos tomates del refrigerador y con la otra mano, emocionado por su nueva adquisición. No importaba haber perdido el color blanco de las paredes de la cocina ni el tomate escurriendo por ellas,lo que si ,era probar aquel instrumento.

Con sonrisa maliciosa,prendió su nueva adquisión y con su singular sonido comenzó a partir los tomates .Tan concentrado estaba en tal tarea que jamás se percato del amigo que se posaba ya hace tiempo sobre su puerta,mirándolo con diversión.

-¿Y ahora te sientes Jack el destripador con tu nuevo cuchillo eléctrico?-pregunto Shion a Dohko haciendo que el otro, apagara su artefacto.

De pronto ,el mayor de los lemurianos relajo su gesto sosiego y esbozo una bella sonrisa tras la comisura de su boca.

-Claro,además asi me ahorarre tiempo-añadio el castaño esbozando una gran sonrisa tanto apagaba por un momento su ruidoso cuchillo.

-Y también ayuda,podrías pedírsela a Shura y también ahorrarías tiempo-bromeo el santo mayor refiriéndose a Excalibur.

-Ya veo que tu al igual que los demás están tomando demasiado enserio esto de la receta nostálgica-comento Shion acomodándose en un banco cercano a la cocina.

-Si,¿o crees que por todos los años que estuve sentado en Rozan no se cocinar?-sonrio orgulloso el castaño-además basta preguntarle a Shyryu y Shunrei para que digan que yo cocino lo mejor que han probado.

-Y me consta amigo, me consta-añadio pretencioso Shion ,intentando robar un par de uvas de un frutero cercano.-¿Y puedo preguntar que harás?

El chino le miro inquisidor al ver al lemuriano robar sus uvas ,pero no le objetó nada-Si,ya que esta receta esta relacionada contigo.

Shion miró expectante a Libra mientras este se adentraba en sus recuerdos. Eran aquellos tiempos donde un joven aprendiz de caballero acompañaba a otro aspirante de Aries en el recinto de Libra.

En ese tiempo ,se encontraba un escuálido Dohko tirado sobre el suelo de su Templo descansado de una agitada jornada de entrenamiento bajo el rayo de Sol. De pronto,Aries irrumpió ,llegando hasta él.

-¿Asi que ha sido un mal día, flojo?-entro al séptimo templo un joven Shion con sus ropas de entrenamiento.

-Si que lo ha sido…-suspiro el castaño-Vamos estas en tu Templo,asi que no te hagas y haz algo bueno de comer para tu amigo-sonrio Dohko sin el menor afán de levantarse del lemuriano solo le miraba con sus dos manos en la cintura esperando alguna reacción del chino.

-¡Pero si yo acabo de llegar! ,además deberías ser tu el anfitrión-bufo divertido el lemuriano y al ver a su amigo tan cansado,se compadeció.

-Bueno, te hare lo mejor que se hacer… pan con mantenquilla y miel.

Al instante,Shion avanzo hacia los adentros del recinto de Libra buscando la zona donde se cocinaba los alimentos.

Dohko por su parte, esperaba pacientemente su tan esperado panecillo. Sin embargo Shion al ver tan perezoso a su amigo, decidió jugarle una entrar a la que se suponía que era la cocina,Shion encontró un desastre en la alacena,aunque no le sorprendio del todo,se aproximo a un estante y tomó en sus manos lo primero que encontro.

_-"Creo que lo mejor sera hacerle una baguette de jamon"_

-A ver que le pondremos…-comento el lemuriano tomando una hogaza de pan un poco dura entre los escombros alimenticios y con un cuchillo ya sin filo, intentando abrirla-¡Ya se!, quizá un poco de patatas congeladas-reviso de nuevo la alacena y tomo una botellita de picante- y esta salsa de habanero que se ve deliciosa-sonrio malicioso,ensañandose a la hora de verter la salsa para despues acercarse a una mesa- y quiza una rebanada de jamon seco y otra de queso de cabra para disfrazar el chile –suspiro el lemuriano observando su obra maestra-y por ultimo un poco de tomate y lechuga.

Al verla tan deliciosa y para no levantar sospechas,Aries se hizo una igual solo que la suya no tendria ninguna buena Shion envolvió todo aquello con el pan y se lo llevo a su amigo mientras él aun permanecia explayado en el suelo de Libra.

-Gracias Shion ,tu si eres un buen amigo-musito Dohko recibiendo en el suelo aquella baguette de jamó no espero mucho para zamparle dos grandes bocados,incluso sintiendo como sus cachetes se inflaban de embargo, Shion espero un poco a que esa salsa picante hiciera su labor.Y asi fue,fue cuestión de segundos para que el de Libra comenzara a aspirar aire y balbucear palabras lengua parecia dormida y un extraño hormigueo con ardor corria en ella.

-¡Leche,leche!-comenzo a removerse el chino en el suelo como lombriz y se levanto agitando sus manos mientras Shion se remordia por dentro conteniendo su risa.

-¿Pero de qué leche hablas?-pregunto entre divertido y preocupado el albino.

De pronto,Dohko comenzo a agitar sus manos,dejando abandonada la baguette y llevandose las manos a la cabeza mientras su cara se ponia Dohko comenzo a correr por todo el recinto tanto Shion,sin poder contener mas la risa,dejo resonar una risa contagiosa por todo el privado.

De pronto,el castaño al percatarse de la broma con el picante de Shion,se abalanzo sobre el y lo acorralo desesperado contra la pared.

-¡Leche,Leche!-gritaba Dohko al borde del colapso.

-¿Qué leche-pregunto divertido el lemuriano.

Fue entonces que aun con el ardor en su lengua,Dohko formuló por fin palabras-¡¿Qué, que le echaste Shion a esa hogaza?

-¡Ah!-respondio el lemuriano dejando de lado su broma al ver a su amigo sufriendo de al ya verse divertido se compadecio y fue de nuevo hasta la cocina en busca de un remedio bueno para que su amigo ya no sufriera mas picazon.

Shion no tardo mucho en volver de al cocina,dandole al chino un vaso de leche.

-Tomalo,la leche te quitara el ardor.

De inmediato el castaño se zampo el vaso del delicioso liquido sintiendo poco a poco que la calmaba volvia a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo desde que aquello comenzo Dohko jamas dejo de ver culpable a su amigo.

Al terminarse el vaso de leche,golpeo en el hombro al futuro mayor de los santos mientras este se comportaba mas sereno.

-Lo siento tanto amigo,pero crei que era una buena forma de volverte a la vida,estabas tan cansado que no encontre otra manera.

-Eres cruel-murmuro Dohko mientras buscaba el mejor lugar para acomodarse despues de tal corretiza por el habanero mientras Shion sonreia ante la travesura, recordando en su mente como pelicula los gestos tan simpaticos de su igual.

De pronto ,Dohko volvio de sus recuerdos mientras el antiguo maestro sonreia a la par.

-¿Asi que te has inspirado en nuestra baguette?-pregunto en un golpe de realidad el albino.

-Y ni que decir de esa noche,cuando fui al baño-pronuncio sonrojado el chino-¿lo recuerdas?

De pronto el lemuriano arrugo sus ojos y se adentro a su mente.Y si,recordaba su castigo tras haber enchilado a su amigo que habia durado toda aquella esa voz tras la puerta del baño:

-¡Shion!¿aun estas ahí?-susurraba tras la puerta del sanitario Dohko mientras Shion,sobre un banquito,aburrido y suspirante, sacaba de una bolsa un rollo mas de papel higienico.

-Si, aquí estoy-suspiraba resignado el lemuriano.

Y si, tambien recordaba que tras haberle jugado la broma,Dohko se habia vengado dandole un té para dormir que habia ingerido con su baguette y que al levantarse del efecto anestesico, se encontraba amarrado a un mueble cercano al baño con una bolsa de papel higienico.

Shion rió ante la memoria mientras Dohko ,dejaba de lado un instante su cuchillo electrico y de pronto, se giro hacia su estante y busco entre la alacena una botella similar a la de años atrás,mostrandosela a su compañero,que al verla,no reparo de emoción ante la cara picara del mismo.

-Despues de tantos años,¿gustas una baguette de jamon Shion?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, de nuevo Saint Lu despues de un breve receso y tras recibir una fuerte sacudida por no actualizar,regreso ahora con una disculpa de verdad es que la uni me absorbe el tiempo y ahora que ando enamorada me es dificil centrarme en las cosas cuando el mundo flota!**_

_**La baguette de jamon ,en Mexico es conocida como torta,pero si no la imaginan es como un sandwich pero en lugar de pan de caja,es una baguette que por lo regular se hace de lo que mas se prefiera.**_

_**Ya se viene el Milo especial!asi que arriba señoritas,esperen al sexy bichito y su postrecito!Por cierto si les ha gustado este fic,les sugiero que lean "Un mundo maravilloso"de mi propia autoria que publique hace poquito y prometo no se y espero verlos pronto!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Milo especial por Milo

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: "Milo especial" por Milo.**_

Se había comprado el mejor kit de cocina que encontró en la tienda ,la mejor filipina que combinara con su cabello y había tardado cientos de horas buscando los mas perfectos ingredientes en la tienda que, de no ser porque el tendero ya lo estaba echando ,el nunca se hubiera ido.

Y ahí estaba, frente a un montón de bellos y dulces ingredientes, con un pulcro gorro de chef en su cabello y música de jazz romántico en el fondo. Inspirado, sacó de una pequeña alacena una gastada y antigua hoja con algunas anotaciones hechas por el mismo santo y algunas manitas pequeñas de chocolate embarrado y comenzó con toda la seriedad del mundo a leer.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura y absorto ante su aventura culinaria, hasta que la voz estruendosa y apurada de un santo atracando su puerta le acechó.

— ¡Milo, Milo!—gritaba Aioria con impaciencia.

El de Escorpio alzó sus ojos hacia la presencia con cierta incomodidad y espero a que esta, se acomodara alrededor de su cocina.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, gato?—rezongo Milo, extrañamente de los afables recibimientos del santo. Aioria, quien ya le había sorprendido del los hombros, se alejo de inmediato al ver al malhumorado santo.

— ¿Estas de mal humor?—pregunto con recelo Aioria alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

Escorpio suspiro. —No, no es eso, solo no tengo mucho tiempo para empezar mi receta y no pienso gastarlo contigo, _gato del mal. —_el santo de Escorpio volvió sus ojos hacia la hoja_—_Así que ve a entretenerte con _cierta aguilita_ y luego regresas cuando halla terminado o si no pensare que ella no esta haciendo bien su tarea de jugar con _el gato y su bola de estambre_.

Aioria dejo escapar una alegre carcajada mientras que se aproximo al hombro de Escorpio, analizando la lectura — ¿Así que Milo especial, eh?

Milo alzo su mirada y orgulloso, respondió—Si, es el mejor platillo de todo el cosmos.

—Si y el que mas hace daño si no mal recuerdo—reclamo Leo con toda la intención de fastidiar al bicho.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?—gritó exasperado Milo mientras el castaño se alejaba ante la alterada reacción de su amigo, quien de manera espontanea serenaba su rostro— Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso y sabes que ganare.

— ¿Qué recuerdo escogiste para la receta?—escuetó el santo de la quinta casa con toda la intención de evitar una pelea con su amigo.

—Aun no lo se, pero tengo muchos—contesto animado el alacrán— como la primera vez que lo prepare para todos, cuando la lleve a la fiesta de fin de año , cuando lo prepare en la fiesta de Kiki o cuando lo prepare contigo la primera vez.

—Si sobretodo esa ultima—objeto con cierta travesura Aioria intercambiando miradas con Milo, quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa mientras se adentraba a sus recuerdos.

De pronto veía a un pequeño Milo y Aioria de escasos años, esos donde la inocencia e imaginación son más que un instante. De repente, Milo se recordaba corriendo hacia los privados de Sagitario en busca de un pequeño y travieso cachorro de león. Y cuando entró a ese privado, rememoraba a su amigo Aioria jalando con desgano un par de cobijas de la cama y bufando molesto.

—Hola Aioria—entro animado un pequeño Milo hacia esa recamara mientras Aioria le esbozaba una ligera sonrisa con aburrimiento.—¿Ya estas listo para nuestra gran aventura en la cueva de la Hidra?. Milo manoteaba a divertido refiriéndose a Arles como la Hidra.

Aioria respondió triste—Aioros no me deja salir hasta que ordene mis libros y haga la cama, pero yo... ¡odio hacer la cama!—el castaño se dejo caer en forma de estrella sobre ella —me encanta dormir en ella, pero no me gusta tenderla, además creo que es muy tonto hacerla cama para volver a deshacerla cuando duermas.

El bicho le examino extrañado al leoncito y propuso—Si quieres yo te ayudo, a mi me encanta hacer la cama. De inmediato. Aioria se levanto, frunciendo su ceño, intrigado.

—Creí que no te gustaba hacer nada de quehaceres.

—Mira Aioria—alzo su ceja el alacrán y jaló a su amigo de la cama— hacer la cama es como hacer un pastel gigante.

— ¿A que te refieres, Milo?

—Si mira, imagina que el colchón es el gran pan de vainilla—al instante que hablaba, Milo comenzaba a remover las cobijas— luego las sábanas que le ponemos al colchón es una embarrada de mantequilla y miel, después esa cobija roja es la deliciosa capa de mermelada de fresa y esa cobija amarilla es de piña.

Aioria no dejaba de ver con asombro a su amigo de cabello azul y sobretodo de imaginar a su cama como un pastel gigante.

—Y ya casi por terminar, esa gran colchoneta azul es la cubierta de merengue. Ya por ultimo las almohadas son los bombones que lo decoran y tu león de peluche la velita del pastel.

—Vaya , ¡nunca creí que hacer la cama seria tan divertido!—objeto Aioria al ver su cama ya terminada y en poco tiempo gracias ala imaginación de su amigo.

—Claro amigo, además yo cuando sea grande y tenga bigotes como dice Kanon, seré un gran pastelero además de santo dorado y así hare miles de pasteles y me los comeré todos para mi solo.

— ¿Para ti solo?—reflexiono el santito de Leo— eso te va hacer daño, terminaras como esos gatos barrigones que dibujo Camus la ultima vez.

—No lo creo—objeto Milo llevando su pulgar a su mentón— además esos gatos estaban panzones porque se emborracharon con malteadas y yo solo voy a comer pasteles, no tiene nada que ver, deberías saberlo Aioria—pronuncio con un aire de soberbia el pequeño alacrán.

—Oye, ya acabe de ordenar mis cosas, ¿jugamos a que tu eras pastelero y yo tu ayudante?—propuso animado Aioria y de inmediato vio encender los ojos de su amigo Escorpio, que en dos segundos le hizo abandonar la recámara de Sagitario e ir de inmediato a la cocina.

Sin pensarlo, los dos niños se montaron en la cocina de Sagitario y comenzaron a vaciar el refrigerador y alacena de Aioros.

—Pues bien, primero tomaremos este pan para hacer nuestro pastel.

—Y ahora hay que ponerle una embarrada de mantequilla y miel, así que tu Aioria—ordeno el moreno— encárgate de eso mientras yo le pongo mermelada de fresa, piña y la favorita de Aioros ,zarzamora al nuestro pastel y también la crema del refrigerador.

Y asi, los dos santitos coordinados comenzaron a poner sobre esa hogaza de pan, mantequilla, miel y mermeladas, mas algo aun no quedaba de todo bien para el gran pastelero.

—Pero este pastel quedo aburrido y se supone que es "mi pastel "así que vamos a ponerle galletas de chocolate y helado—sugirió animado Escorpio mientras Aioria le brindaba los ingredientes que necesitaba a su amigo en complicidad.

Al ver por fin su creación lograda, ambos santitos sonrieron. Aquel era como un pastel de diez pisos de helado, mermelada, galletas, miel y crema unidos en una sola pieza de pan.

—Ahora si esta listo el "Milo especial".

— ¿Milo especial?—pregunto curioso Aioria.

—Si Aioria, así se dice cuando un cocinero o pastelero le da su propio toque a los platillos—el de cabellos azulados se acerco y tal como decía el Patriarca al promulgar a los nuevos santos el niño dijo— Y asi, yo te bautizo pastel como "Milo especial".

Tan pronto el santito le dio nombre a su platillo, Aioria y Milo sacaron dos cucharas de una repisa y se zamparon un gran bocado de tal pastelillo. Y asi, bocado a bocado desaparecía el delicioso "Milo especial".

Las horas siguieron su curso y ambos santitos se dejaron caer en una esquina de la cocina tras lograr su travesura:

—Vaya Milo, ahora si somos dos gatos panzones—objetaba Aioria sentado en el suelo con Milo, cansados ambos de tanto comer el tan esperado "Milo especial". Satisfecho Milo y sobándose su pancita, contestaba—Querrás decir _tu _eres el gato barrigon, yo soy escorpioncito barrigón.

De pronto, ambos santitos escucharon un par de pasos aproximándose y aunque intentaron levantarse, ninguno pudo. El pánico y los nervios los invadió a ambos.

Al instante, un suspiro de Aioria regreso al escorpión de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Recuerdas la regañiza que nos puso Aioros al ver su cocina? , aunque estaba mas asustado por el dolor de estómago que nos habíamos provocado—dijo Aioria con singular inocencia y al ver a su amigo absorto de nostalgia, tomó un pollo de juguete que estaba decorando la cocina y lo puso a bailar sensualmente como un títere. De inmediato Milo soltó una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Oye te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?

Milo volvió de sus recuerdos y fijo sus profundos ojos azules en el reloj que colgaba de su pared. De inmediato estos se llenaron de pánico y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos con desesperación.

— ¡Por Athena!, es tardísimo, a estas alturas jamás acabare de cocinar mi ¡Milo especial!

—Tranquilo amigo, ya llego _tu gato barrigón_ y seguro terminaremos a tiempo—sugirió Aioria sonriente, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su colega y tras sonreír en complicidad, ambos comenzaron a cocinar como años atrás.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Una disculpa mis lindos lectores, se cuanto deseaban que continuara con esta historia pero debido a la estresante vida de afuera e ideas inconclusas para seguir, me había sido imposible actualizar, incluso pensé en cerrar mi cuenta en ya que tanto me he fallado a mi como autora y a ustedes, pero después de tanto pensarlo,resolvi que eso no seria justo para ustedes, las pequeñas personas que se ilusionan y siguen en las historias a pesar del tiempo. Se que he perdido a lectores, sin embargo estoy tratando de organizar de nuevo mi vida para seguir en este camino a su lado, espero deseen acompañarme! Un saludo y les aseguro que los veré pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Carne borracha por Aioros

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 10: Carne borracha por Aioros.**_

Ya había visto cientos de programas de cocina y tanto se había desesperado, que apago el televisor en un arranque. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito cuando se llevo las manos a la cabeza comenzando a jugar con la cintilla roja que llevaba en ella. Fijo su mirada al suelo en busca de un algo que le ayudara con esa difícil tarea, suspirando reflexivo.

Y es que no tenia ni sola idea de que platillo cocinar que contuviera un recuerdo en ello, porque simplemente algo sucedía con su cabeza que no permitía volver a aquellos años atrás. Era poco el tiempo que llevaba vivo después que Athena los trajera de vuelta como para mantener un recuerdo innato involucrando la cocina.

Y no podía, buscaba en su mente cientos de imágenes que le pudieran ayudar, mas no veía nada y las que transitaban, no eran de importancia pues. ¿qué de relevante podría tener preparar un cereal o panecillos para desayunar?, quizá también afectaba el hecho que últimamente comía fuera de su Templo y visitaba Rodorio con sus compañeros para evitar la rutina de la cocina.

Sin pretenderlo y hundido en sus pensamientos, sintió una cálida mano posándose en su hombro. Intrigado alzó su mirada y espero a ver la gran sonrisa de su amigo Capricornio.

—Perdona por entrar así pero estas muy pensativo que no creí prestarías atención a mi visita, ¿Qué sucede Aioros?—pregunto el español manteniendo su postura de pie porque a pesar de la confianza, el español jamás se atrevía a instalarse en lugares sin ser bien recibido.

El arquero le brindo una sonrisa sin fuerza y replico invitando con una seña al español a sentarse a su lado—Shura, esta tarea de Athena me es tan complicada.

Al sentarse el español le miro intrigado al castaño—Creí seguramente que seria fácil encontrar algún recuerdo antiguo, de ti ,de Aioria ,de aquellos tiempos en los que eran un par de chiquillos traviesos, mas no puedo penetrar a ellos, no recuerdo nada de antes.

El arquero continuo—Y he pensado en recuerdos actuales mas no me viene nada a la cabeza, tú sabes que de no ser por ti, los desayunos no existirían en mi mesa. —sonrió.

Shura se quedo centrado en el ceño preocupado de su compañero.

De pronto, una voz comenzó a resonar en murmullo en el interior del Templo haciendo que el español y griego buscaran en el portal la presencia.

Repentinamente, el guardián de la octava casa penetraba el noveno templo con su bella filipina y gorro de chef.

—Aioros,Shura—saludo emocionado el santo al ver a ambos sentados en el sillón. —¿ haciendo fiesta sin invitar a la orden?

—Milo ,¿que se te perdió esta vez?—replico Shura con curiosidad y con simpática familiaridad que ambos comenzaban a tomar en sus conversaciones.

—Nada en particular, solo que se me acabo la mermelada de zarzamora para mi receta y quería ver si tu arquero que eres bien amable, bondadoso y gentil—afirmaba el santo con ojos de suplica—podías regalarme un poco de tu mermelada en la alacena, por lo mucho que te gusta se que tienes muchos frascos y preferí venir a tu Templo ya que tardaría mucho en ir a Rodorio.

El santo de mirada triste le asintió al otro—Adelante Milo, toma la que quieras.

—Gracias arquero—sonrió el santo ante la facilidad en que le otro accedió a su petición. El alacrán entró a la cocina, tomó dos frascos de mermelada y salió rumbo a su Templo.

—¡Hey,! Milo no te vayas a llevar nada mas que mermelada, eh—bromeo Shura al ver al escorpión con sus dos frascos en la mano.

—Cállate cabrito, yo no tengo tus mañas—le respondió.

Al girar su vista, Milo se percato de la presencia vacía de Aioros y como él no era chismoso, solo informativo, decidió averiguar que sucedía.

— Aioros, ¿qué te pasa, necesitas algo?—cuestionó el alacrán deteniendo su camino.

—Aun no encuentro receta para la encomienda de Athena—respondió melancólico el santo.

— ¡Ah!, no te preocupes por eso arquero, podemos hacer una carne de de cabra asada con papas y queso de cabra también y dices que la carne te recuerda a un buen amigo—bromeo Milo mientras que Shura le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

—Bueno, ya que mi sugerencia no te gusto, yo digo que si no tienes recuerdo, entonces es momento de aplicar "la receta secreta".

Ante la propuesta, Sagitario y Capricornio le miraron intrigados.

—Veras, esta vez Aioros cocinaras algo a lo que he nombrado "carne borracha" y que _su receta secreta _solo la saben los santos geniales como Kanon, Aioria y su servidor y que cocinamos la ultima vez que nos reunimos en Leo y como involuntariamente tu también participaste Aioro,s es parte de tu recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué presiento que esto no va a un buen camino?—susurro Shura al arquero.

—¿Recuerdan que el día que nos reunimos en Leo, tu Aioros nos dejaste a mi y a Aioria cuidando que no se quemara la carne mientras ibas al baño y cuando regresaste la carne tenia un sabor mas delicioso?

El castaño asintió. —Pues eso fue gracias a nuestra _receta secreta "la carne borracha"_.

— ¿Y por qué se llama carne borracha?—pregunto curioso Aioros.

—A pues veras—hablo con su típica elocuencia el escorpión encaminándose hacia la cocina seguido de los dos santos—se supone que la carne la coces con cerveza para darle un sabor mas dulce. Pero no crean que solo es una carne así servida sin nada, también lleva su ensalada y papas.

Para el español y el arquero aquello no sonaba del todo loco pues si era cierto que el arquero días atrás se había reunido con los demás santos, convivido en armonía y había cocinado en Leo carne, no recordaba que aquel platillo tuviera tan particular ingrediente, aunque viniendo de Milo cualquier cosa podía suceder. Escorpio abrió el refrigerador y saco un buen trozo de carne y unas latas de cerveza que ya llevaban sin ser consumidas ya que las habían dejado la ultima vez que visitaron Sagitario, Aioria y el propio alacrán días atrás.

El alacrán saco una cacerola de la cocina de Sagitario y le pidió al arquero que se colocara el mandil, mientras Shura solo era el observador. Milo le indico a Aioros que friera la carne mientras el limpiaba con un trapo las bebidas.

—Después de sacar las bellas, amadas y exquisitas cervezas y haber freído la carne, procederemos a hacer lo siguiente.

Escorpio puso una cara mas seria que un científico y comenzó a dar su explicación frente a la cacerola con carne.

—Escucha Aioros, por cada cerveza que le agregues a la carne, debes tomarle un trago así—el santo de escorpio procedió a mostrar como se hacia tal y sacrificado procedimiento mientras Aioros le miraba incrédulo y Shura reprimía su risa.

—No me veas así, piensa que es por el bien de aquellas personas que se comerán la carne, no querrás ver a Athena danzando por ahí por los efectos de la carne ¿verdad?—pregunto Milo en su afán de convencer al santo. —por eso hay que hacer un sacrificio al no echarle toda la cerveza de las latas a la carne.

— ¿Y quien se suponía que se ponía borracha, tu o la carne?—pregunto Shura sonriendo ante tal locura.

Milo le miro cínico y continuo agregando las latas de cerveza mientras le ofrecía una al noble arquero.

—Vamos Aioros o, ¿crees que yo solito me voy a tomar todas estas cervezas?—objeto el alacrán mientras el arquero le accedía y Shura les seguía al ritmo.

Una a una el paquete de cervezas comenzó a desaparecer con tragos más o tragos menos.

Y cuando apenas Aioros le daba un traguito ala cerveza, Milo le objetaba que consumiera mínimo la mitad de lata ya que no quería ver a Athena borracha mientras Shura ayudaba ala causa.

Y cuando la ultima cerveza se consumio,el trío de santos se quedo mirándose unos a los otros aunque sin notarlo mucho, sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, el calor subía a su cabeza y su cuerpo parecía relajado.

—Eso en lugar de caldo de carne parece caldero de bruja—aseguro Shura señalando la cacerola—ve la carne esta flotando como submarino, creo que nos excedimos el liquido.

—Debimos beber más, pero el arquero...—se detenía Milo, tocándose la frente pues ya no podía hilar palabra alguna—pero ya se me olvido que iba a decir.

De pronto el trío de santos alzaron sus miradas y observaron su alrededor. Las latas comenzaban a bailar, frutas se movían como arca de Noé de un lado a otro del frutero, las leches parecían tener un romance, y la carne flotando en cerveza parecía tener ojos suplicantes susurrando con una vocecita"-No me comas por favor"

—Creo que se nos paso la mano con la cerveza—replico Shura intentando llegar al sillón, agarrándose de una pared aunque al sentirse tan mareado, prefirió dejar caer su espalda por la pared y sentarse en el suelo de la cocina.

Mientras que, Milo observaba con ojos afligidos a la carne en la cacerola—¡¿Por qué ,porque te mataron pequeña res, porque? ,prometo que si revives jamás volveré a comer carne.

—Eso llevas prometiéndoselo a Aldebarán cada que comes carne con tu..."es la ultima vez" y ni te compadeces de sus ojos sufriendo—reclamo Shura desde el suelo haciendo que el mareado bicho caminara tambaleante a sentarse a su lado a discutir tal asunto.

Por su parte Aioros comenzó a suspirar cansado observando la carne mientras ya la mayoría de la cerveza se había consumido.

A su izquierda, escuchaba que de haber comenzado a discutir el tema de la carne y Aldebaran, Capricornio y Escorpio ya comenzaba a cantar una canción de esas que llegan hasta el alma.Y para entonces, Shura se había desabrochado su camisa y Milo había perdido todo su estilo de chef.

Pronto el arquero saco la carne cocida y comenzó a cortar trozo a trozo de ella, se sirvió un poco de carne y se hizo un lugar a lado de su compañeros de orden.

Y así el trío melancólico, comenzaron a pasar el plato, tomando un bocado de él mientras poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de ellos.

Y los minutos pasaron, cuando una presencia mas llego hasta aquel noveno Templo en busca de un amigo.

—Oyes bicho, te mande por un frasco de mermelada con mi hermano y ya te tardaste demasiado...—reclamaba Aioria hasta que su mirada se quedo perpleja en el trío que estaba tumbado sobre la cocina del noveno Templo. Y es que, ¿qué efecto había quedado después de las cervezas que el trío se habían tomado en favor de la carne? Eso si que era un buen sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis bellas lectorcitas volví como se los prometí y espero, de verdad espero haberles sacado miles de sonrisas que esa es mi mejor recompensa, de verdad gracias por sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz. No saben como me divertí escribiendo este capi, lo único que me resta es darles mi más profundo agradecimiento por estar aquí y seguirme en este camino, se viene cabrito, cabrito y a cuatro capis para el final!**_

_**Desde el fondo de mi corazon para minako,angasoo,Angel elisha,love shaka(respecto a tu petición,dejame ver que puedo hacer la respecto,pero gracias por seguir aqui),luxie chan,Lirio Chan,Tatis gr, Altariel de Valinor y saint love moon,sus palabras me trajeron hasta aqui chicas!**_

_**Por cierto si les ha gustado este fic,deberian echar un vistazo a mi fic"Un mundo maravilloso",donde Kiki descubre cosas maravillosas de los goldies!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Tortilla española por Shura

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 11:Tortilla española por Shura.**_

Para cuando Shura despertó en el sillón de Sagitario tras la carne en estado inconveniente que había probado con Aioros y Milo, no encontró rastro del guardián del octavo Templo, mas del algo estaba seguro, la próxima vez mataría al Escorpión por inducirlo a tal estado.

Por su parte, Aioros había desaparecido y en su lugar, una nota con letra marañosa cortesía de Aioria que le decía:

—"Querido cabrito, mi hermano y yo hemos ido por despensa para improvisar una receta mas apropiada para Athena, ahí cuidas el Templo en lo que venimos, atentamente el gato y compañía"

—"Por cierto, no te despertamos porque vaya que tienes el sueño pesado, aunque Aioros se este enojando por escribir esto, nos vemos".

El español bufó divertido y tras colocar su palma en la frente y recostarse un momento mas en el sillón teniendo a la vista el reloj de pared del arquero, se levanto como si le hubieran quemado el trasero con un cohete al ver la hora y salió corriendo del Templo del sagitariano para correr al suyo, pues ya era demasiado tarde para realizar su receta.

Al salir del Templo, se lamento al ver que el atardecer ya se había consumido, intentando correr mas aprisa, aunque en el camino comenzaba a relajarse, pues según el ya había puesto a marinar los ingredientes para su receta y tal vez no faltaría mucho.

Repentinamente la fría brisa que traviesa revolvió su cabello, le hizo recordar cual memoria había escogido para el y poco a poco en una nube gris se adentro en ella.

De pronto, recordó lo que había sucedió un día antes de la traición de Arles.

Inmortalizaba a un pequeño y revoltoso Aioria entrando con su desfachatada bufanda colgado del cuello del arquero a su Templete. Ambos habían sido invitados por el cabrito para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena en su compañía, según esto para celebrar el nombramiento de nuevo Patriarca de su querido amigo.

Estaba orgulloso de él ,podía sentir en su piel la emoción corriendo al ver a aquel que consideraba mas que su amigo, casi hermano llegar lejos; incluso superando con sus habilidades al propio Saga. Sabia de sobra que para el arquero aquello no era del todo agradable, pues el siempre había creído que Géminis tenia mas destrezas y sensatez para gobernar un lugar caótico como ese; mas cuando el maestro le nombro sucesor, fue para muchos la mejor decisión de todas. Y entre esos muchos, estaba Shura.

—Bienvenido futuro Patriarca—bromeo Shura mientras recibía a Sagitario en un abrazo, quien descolgaba de su cuello al inquieto león. —hoy si limpie mi Templo para su visita.

Aioros rió—Vaya ,ese será un nuevo decreto especial para ti ,¡eh!.

Por su parte, Aioria le daba la mano a Capricornio de una forma graciosa mientras inflaba su pecho—Buena tarde caballero de Capricornio.

—Buena tarde, futuro caballero de Leo.

Tan pronto termino de saludar, Aioria se adentro corriendo al Templo mientras Aioros y él mantenían una amena conversación.

— ¿Así que el buen Shura cocino una deliciosa tortilla española para celebrar y además limpio su Templo?, vaya eso me hace sentir culpable de llegar tarde.

—Basta, no merezco muchos créditos por ello—sonrió el español, invitando a pasar al castaño.

—Perdona que haya tardado, pero Aioria se puso a discutir con Milo sobre las niñas y tu y yo sabemos las miles de preguntas que surgen de ello.

El español alzo sus cejas recordando con travesura una situación parecida años atrás pero con el Patriarca y él, y sonrió, para después continuar a servir en las copas un poco de vino; y agua para el pequeño Aioria que jugaba, correteando a su sombra por todo el Templo.

El sagitariano se sentó en el comedor donde ya tenia servido su platillo, el español—La verdad tuve que comprarles helados para entretener su lengua y callar sus preguntas.

Aioros índico al felino que se sentara en la mesa y en compañía del español, comenzaron a probar bocado.

—Oye, se ve delicioso, cabra .¿como se hace?

—Un brujo jamás revela sus secretos y mucho menos un cocinero, por mucho que seas Patriarca—bromeo el cabrito mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de la papa y huevo derretido en su boca.

Poco fue el tiempo que ambos tardaron en devorar tan delicioso platillo, incluso el mismo Aioria que era específico para comer cualquier cosa, lo comió todo. Los tres habían disfrutado del buen sazón del español.

La tarde duro poco entre palabras indiferentes y trivialidades. Pronto, el cansancio hizo caer los ojitos del pequeño león mientras el cabrito y el centauro seguían platicando de temas respecto a los nuevos tiempos del Santuario y las responsabilidades como nuevo Patriarca reflejados en el rostro de preocupado del arquero.

— ¿Sabes Shura?, tengo miedo.

Al pronunciar esto, Capricornio giro su vista intrigada hacia los profundos ojos del arquero en el insondable silencio.

—Tengo miedo de que al convertirme en Patriarca, no tenga mas tiempo para Aioria. —el arquero señalo al pequeño castañito durmiendo en una cómoda silla.

—Solo míralo, aun es tan pequeño y aunque es fuerte, me preocupa que un día no este para él y me necesite. —suspiro nostálgico— Tú sabes lo cruel que puede ser este lugar.

Shura miró a su intranquilo amigo y le coloco su mano en su hombro—No te preocupes amigo, yo se que siempre tendrás tiempo para él y si así no lo fuera, te prometo que yo cuidare de Aioria mientras tu no estés—ambos se regalaron una suave sonrisa—Lo juro.

Sobre los platos de comida fría y sobrante, cayó la última gota de cera de las velas, haciéndoles notar que ya era tarde.

—Es tarde Shura, debo volver a Sagitario porque mañana temprano toca el entrenamiento de ese enano—anuncio refiriéndose a Aioria, el centauro.

El arquero se levanto de la silla y avanzo hacia Aioria, tomandolo delicadamente sobre sus brazos al pequeño dormilón, que se amoldaban al cuello de su hermano—Te agradezco la cena, fue un placer.

—No te preocupes Aioros, cuando quieras la hare de nuevo para el "futuro Patriarca".

Aioros sonrió tibiamente, haciendo una ligera reverencia y se alejo de Capricornio con las manitas colgantes de Leo.

Pronto Shura llego a la puerta de su Templo inundado en recuerdo, la misma donde había despedido aquella vez a su querido amigo, el mismo lugar donde lo vio sonreír por última vez antes de lo sucedido y la única vez que había sentido la calidez de una amistad.

Se tomó la frente, sostenido de un pilar y dejo caer de sus ojos un par de lágrimas ardorosas. Esperaba que aquella receta le ayudara a perdonar, a perdonarse su error.

_**Continuara..**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos! Una vez mas regreso con un capi muy triste que Aioros me conto al oído ya que vive conmigo haha ¿alguien se ofrece a consolar a Shura?haha, no, la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir un capi triste, y les prometo que pronto verán una sorpresita ligada a este capi.**_

_**Ya se vienen los últimos capis, asi que ya mero les pido sus opiniones de la mejor receta, espero los estén disfrutando! a ver que cosa de congelados nos trae el bello Camus!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Coeur de fresa y queso Camus

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 12:Coeur de fresa y queso por Camus.**_

El presumía de ser un hombre ordenado y mantener todo siempre bajo control. Y lo era.

Desde que Athena encomendó su misión ,virtuosamente él ya sabía con seguridad lo que cocinaría ,la cantidad correcta de ingredientes y hasta se preocupaba más por el tipo de caligrafía que usaría en su explicación de recuerdo, que la narración misma, pues su gusto exquisito por las lecturas le facilitaba toda la situación.

Así que, desde una noche anterior, se encamino a Rodorio en busca de sus perfectos ingredientes y a la mañana siguiente, colocó su despertador tan temprano fuera posible para elaborar su deliciosa receta.

Camus además de los libros, tenía otra afición .Coleccionar diversos y exóticos instrumentos para el arte culinaria .Así que cuando estaba por culminar su receta, para cortar un trozo de queso, sacó un bello y afilado cuchillo noruego y término decorando tal platillo.

Tan pronto terminó ,el de la undécima casa ,caminó hasta su recamara y se despojó de la ropa para preparar la tina caliente y tomar un delicioso baño. Estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla y disfrutar de un poco de descanso cuando inesperadamente ,la voz estruendosa de un santo le hizo cerrar la llave.

-¡Cam,Cam necesito tu ayuda!.

Aquella forma descarada de llegar hasta su baño solo se la permitía a un santo, su mejor amigo, Milo.

Camus suspiro resignado y salió de su baño ,observando la peculiar forma de vestir de su amigo Escorpio.

-Ya lo creo vestido así ,¿necesitas ropa?-pregunto el siberiano arqueando su ceja mientras se posaba en el filo de la puerta ,refiriéndose a la filipina y gorro sucio que llevaba su amigo.

-No ,no es eso, si no que me pueda esconder en tu Templo digamos las siguientes… doce horas-aseguro Escorpio en un tono pálido.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Camus caminando hacia una silla donde reposaba su bata de dormir.

-Pues digamos que se me fueron "las cucharadas" de delicioso licor en una receta y a ciertos caballeros-refiriéndose a Shura y Aioros-no les agrado del todo.

-El día que no te metas en problemas Milo, te regalare uno de mis mejores vinos –pronuncio sarcástico el de cabellos celestes y se aproximó hacia su armario sacando un par de prendas y arrojándoselas a su compañero.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras ,ya lo sabes, solo quítate esa ridiculez que traes puesta.

El santo obedeció sin tapujos.

-Hablando de las recetas, no es de suponerse que tú ya acabaste la tuya-señalo el alacrán mientras se cambiaba la filipina por una playera casual mientras Camus le imitaba.

- Y lo detecto por el buen olor que me atrae hasta tu cocina-respingo su nariz el alacrán recorriendo la casa con descaro mientras el francés intentaba seguirle el paso.

En la estancia principal , una gran pecera con dos grandes peces dorados bailaban entre las ondas azuladas. Milo al verlos ,interrumpió su huida a la cocina y se acercó como niño a golpear la pecera con sus dedos.

-Creí que habías cocinado a tu par de charales –el santo señalo a los peces-mira que ponerle Hyoga e Isaac a este par de animalitos es para suicidarse.

Camus sonrió con frescura, tosiendo un poco para calmarse ante el comentario.-No hay nada para ti en la cocina Escorpio.

El perseverante Milo continuo suplicante mientras el francés le seguía de cerca.

-Vamos dame un pedazo de lo que sea que hayas hecho ,mira que no he cenado ni un panecito-murmuro con ojos conmovedores el santo al frio Camus, que ni se inmuto ante la súplica.-Bueno, si no me vas a dar, al menos dime que recuerdo elegiste.

-Tal vez no debería decirte, pero como sé que no te callare la boca hasta que me fastidies y termine por contarte.-aseguro el de cabellos celestes mientras se allegaba hacia el sofá más cercano y Milo le imitaba, habló –Está bien, te contare ;mi recuerdo fue…

El santo de Acuario se adentró en sus recuerdos mientras Escorpio centraba toda su atención en sus profundos ojos.

-¿Recuerdas ese juego de "la revolvedora" que inventaste?-pregunto Acuario con cierta diversión.

-Ajap- respondió Milo mientras recordaba aquella época donde sus escasos años solo eran el pretexto perfecto para excusar cualquier travesura y los nuevos juegos eran la única y verdadera preocupación.

-Pues elegí ese mismo.

Camus se recordaba sentado en una escalinata, vestido con su ropa de cama, tras sacar uno de los interesantes libros de griego antiguo que Shion le prestaba. Él permanecía hojeando tal preciado objeto mientras la suave brisa mecía levemente sus cortos mechones.

El niño estaba tan entretenido, que no vio llegar la pequeña e inquieta presencia que se aproximaba , hasta que al sentir un aliento, alzo su rostro y se topó con la gran sonrisa y ojos de Milo.

-Hola Cam ,¿qué haces aquí?

Camus lo miró fijamente, indicando lo obvio y tras una breve pausa, le sonrió ligeramente.

-Oh,ya veo, estas prófugo de las doncellas-pronuncio con cierto misterio el alacrán- pero se supone que estabas enfermo, así que debes volver a la cama.-sugirió Milo cruzando sus manitas.

-Me estaba aburriendo sin poder hacer nada más que quedarme en cama, así que vine por algo interesante para leer.

Al contestar, Milo se quedó petrificado por el enorme libro que Camus sostenía en sus piernas y al cual llamaba interesante. El solo hecho de verlo para él ,ya le había provocado nauseas.

-Eso es aburrido, mejor,¿ juegas conmigo a la revolvedora?-cuestionó emocionado el bichito.

-¿A la revolvedora?-pregunto el francés con curiosidad mientras cerraba su libro lentamente.

-Si mira Camus-declamó el pequeño alacrán, posicionándose en un pedazo enorme de escalinata-se supone que tú eres una fruta, entonces yo soy "la revolvedora" y comienzo a girar y… ¡buuu!-explico el santo girando sobre sus pies y extendiendo sus manitas como torbellino ,mientras hacia un ruido chistoso con su boca.

Escorpio tras detenerse unos segundos al marearse y virar la cabeza como trompo , explico-si te toco con mis manitas ,te parto en pedazos y entonces ya te moriste, fruta.

-Suena divertido ,pero no creo que sea buena idea Milo ,hoy no me siento muy bien-señalo el francés.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ayer comí algo malo y debo volver a la cama-replico el pequeño Camus alzándose de la escalinata para regresar a su cama.

Escorpio frunció su boca con descaro y reprocho-Eres un mal amigo, no quieres jugar conmigo, de hecho nadie quiere jugar conmigo.

Camus escucho atento-Todos los adultos están con sus asuntos importantes y aburridos como dice Saga y nadie nos toma ya en cuenta.-el pequeñín se dejó caer en el suelo ,cruzando sus brazos:

-Hasta Aioria ni me hace caso ,ya no los voy a querer a ninguno . Todos son aburridos.

El francés se acercó a su compañero y le deposito su mano en un hombro.

-No te enojes Milo, si juego contigo-pronuncio confiado el de cabellos celestes-pero yo seré una fruta podrida y como no puedes servirla con las demás sanas, me quedare en la escalinata a verte.

Milo se ilusiono y luego rodó sus ojos ante la respuesta.

-¡No, prefiero jugar solo!-bufo enfadado el pequeño Escorpión y se alzó para comenzar a girar como remolino.

Camus le miro atento, pues sabía que no tardaría en declinar pronto, su necio amigo.

De pronto y tras un par de minutos de estar girando, el santo de Escorpio cayó ante los ojos de su amigo ,quien inmediatamente fue en su ayuda.

-Milo,¿ estás bien?-preguntó el francesito moviendo con intensidad a su parco amigo.

Angustiado y al ver la no reacción del otro ,Camus llamó a una doncella y le hizo saber que estaba en dificultades.

Para cuando Milo abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una cama acompañado de dos doncellas que le había dejado solo en compañía del acuariano.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto confundido el santito mientras se tallaba los ojos.

El pequeñín de cabellos celestes le miraba sereno, sentado a un lado de su cama.

-" La revolvedora" se descompuso y vino a hacerle compañía a la enferma fruta podrida, así le prepare un poco de fruta con queso y panecillo a mi estilo, ya que la comida de aquí sabe horrible.

Camus señalo un plato que estaba en un imperceptible mueble próximo a la cama mientras Milo alzo sus ojos y solo observo una mezcla de panecillo de miel con frutas rojas encima y una rebanada de queso derretido sobre el bastante antojable.

Bastaba ver el derretido del queso escurriendo por el pan, para que cualquiera deseara un pedazo de el.

-El plato se llama "Coeur de revolvedora ,fresas y queso".

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-cuestiono Milo con intriga mientras intentaba tomar un pedazo del panecillo.

-Tengo mis métodos, además ¿creías que me iba a comer esas cosas que traen las doncellas sin sabor?.

-Vamos, dime que hiciste Cam -insistió el escorpión percibiendo el delicioso olor.

-Solo junte los alimentos de las doncellas un poco ,así saben mejor combinados. El queso y las frutas saben bien por si solas, pero si los combinas, toman un mejor sabor-aseguro el pequeño de cabellos celestes.

-Como tú y yo amigo-exclamo tiernamente el bichito-Si nos combinan a ambos ,sabremos mejor-bromeo el pequeño santito mientras el otro le sonreía.

Poco a poco esa imagen grisácea de los recuerdos del acuariano ,volvieron a teñirse de realidad.

-Después descubrí que la cocina no me era del todo indiferente ,así como tú presencia bicho de mal.

Pronuncio sutilmente el santo de Acuario cerrando su relato con nostalgia, mientras le sorprendía un santo de la octava casa aferrado a una almohada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cam eso realmente fue… realmente conmovedor-el santo de Escorpio se limpió sus lágrimas convencionales y se levantó cambiando de semblante inmediatamente-pero bueno ¿siempre si me darás algo de cenar, Cam?

Acuario sonrió, más se quedó un momento en reflexión. No sabía de qué manera, no sabía exactamente por qué a pesar de ser tan diferentes, pero sabía con certeza que aquella dura vida que su destino le señalo, a lado de Milo, era un poco más…confortable.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ese Milongas siempre terminar robándose el protagonismo y me cobra más comisión!.**_

_**Lindas lectorcitas que están del otro lado, aquí gastando un poco de sus vidas, desde el fondo de corazón mil gracias que de no ser por ustedes ,no tendría como motivar a estos caballeros para que estelaricen mis fics y miren que ya les dio la depresión con Saint Seiya Omega haha,asi que tengo once caballeros y un marino para consolar haha y digo once porque el arquerito nomas le doy permiso conmigo!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto ya casi en la recta(-si Milo, dije recta y no rect…haha)final,espero disfruten muchísimo estos tres capis que faltan, porque yo ya lo estoy extrañando .Besos de su autora y santos para cada una.**_

_**Anonimos: acuario no camus gracias por tus bellas palabras y carla, wow!me has hecho realidad un sueño como autora al decirme que leiste el fic en una tarde!de verdad eso no sabes como me alienta!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Mousse de cereza Afrodite

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 13: Mousse de cereza y rosas por Afrodite.**_

El despreocupado santo observo el caer de la noche y no le sorprendió sentir el cosmos estresado de sus demás compañeros en su intento de realizarle una receta Athena.

Pero el de poco tenia que hacerlo, pues oportunamente ya tenia todo listo para la gran presentación de platillos que se había asignado para el día siguiente.

Todo era un murmullo y estrés en todos lados, pero el solo se preocupaba de mantener fresca y justo en su punto, la decoración de rosas que había hecho para su platillo.

Había elegido un delicioso postre de cereza, pues este fruto traía un recuerdo muy especial, así que justo a lado del plato, deposito una bella rosa amarrada del tallo de una fina tela de vestido.

Se coloco su pijama de seda, tras hacer un ritual muy sofisticado de lavarse los dientes con suavidad, acicalarse sus largos mechones y lavarse la cara con agua fría. Iba rumbo a la cocina antes de por fin tomar un descanso, cuando vio una sombra conocida entrar sin reparo a su privado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Ángelo?

-Amigo-salió de las penumbras- yo decía que fuéramos a celebrar que entre nosotros se quedara el premio de escuchado que nadie tiene" algo decente" que presentarle a la diosa.

-Tu siempre tan seguro ,Cáncer-sonrió el de cabellos azulados ,tomando un vaso de agua de la cocina.

-Pues así debe ser ¿no?,o entonces invítame algo de beber y cuéntame,¿ qué decidiste poner de recuerdo?-curioseó el mas tosco ,acomodándose plácidamente en una silla mientras, el otro le servía un whisky doble ,como le gustaba a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas, recuerdas de la mujer que te platique de Rodorio?-pregunto Afrodite mientras Máscara se adentraba a sus recuerdos

Caminó el santo de Piscis entre las habituales calles de Rodorio, camuflageado de un ser común ,buscando distraerse del caótico Santuario. Aquella era una mañana donde él no buscaba nada, solo recorría el lugar observando la comida y cosas que comercializaba la gente.

No había recorrido mucho entre ese sendero, cuando sucedió.

Ella era una linda doncella, tan solo la vio .Era la mezcla perfecta entre belleza y humildad .Blanca y delicada, descalza entre la ardorosa ciudad, una joven de escasos años que cargaba una canasta con deliciosos frutos.

Al verla tan sola y como si buscase alguien con la mirada, decidió acercarse lentamente.

La joven pudo notar que alguien se le aproximaba y sobretodo por el bello parecer de ese ser, quien tenia cara de ángel.

-Buen día, ¿necesita ayuda?-pregunto Afrodite con gallardía mientras la pequeña joven le miraba pasmada. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Buen día señor-titubeo la doncella-Le agradezco pero solo buscaba a mi hermana entre la gente. Me cite con ella en este lugar a medio dia,pero es demasiado tarde ,así que supongo que no vendrá. Volveré a casa.

La joven poco podría intercambiar mirada con el hermoso hombre ,pues le ponía nerviosa.

-Ya comprendo-pronuncio Afrodite y sin reservas ,cuestiono-si no le importa ,podría acompañarla hasta su casa, este no es un lugar seguro para una señorita como usted-sonrió.

Ella al principio desconfio,pero sentía una aura de confianza en el hombre, así que sin pensarlo mucho accedió.

Tras caminar unos pasos, el silencio se quebró con una conversación trivial:

-¿Así que eres de la villa de Rodorio?,es una lastima no haberte visto por aquí antes.

-Ni yo tampoco a usted señor Dite, eso de vivir en el Santuario y ser floricultor de los jardines del Santuario debe ser muy difícil y le debe mantener muy ocupado ¿no le parece?-dijo la doncella.

Y si, el santo de Suecia había mentido para no intimidar ni alejar a la dama, limitándose a darle parte de su nombre y un oficio el cual no ejercía mas que de pasatiempo, e incluso para protegerla del Santuario ,decidió no preguntándole su nombre.

-Solamente una persona de bellos sentimientos podría hacer maravillas con las rosas-añadió la dama, atrayendo la atención del distraído hombre.

-Si, así lo es-murmuro nerviosos el santo ante su mentira y decidió cambiar de conversación de inmediato, prestando atención al canasto que llevaba la joven.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque las cerezas?.

La dama giro su visto hacia el canasto y sacó uno de ellos.

-Señor, las cerezas son un fruto delicado del mes de noviembre. Estas frutas además de su cálido sabor, siempre traen a mi pasajes y memorias hermosas, así que prepararlas en un postre me resulta de los mas tentador. Su fruto es bello ,como la flor, como las rosas que usted dice cultivar-objeto la delicada dama mientras sus mechones se revolvían con la traviesa brisa.

Piscis se encanto de nuevo. Aquellas palabras le había resultado de los mas hermosas, como una sonrisa en el corazón.

El tiempo se había consumido , llevándose rápido la anaranjada tarde entre palabras y risas, y cuando menos lo notaron ,sus pasos los habían llevado a la modesta choza de la jovencita.

-Aquí es mi casa ,señor Dite. Debo entrar.-murmuro sonrojada la pequeña dama mientras el santo no dejaba de mirar los ojos perfectos de la chica -Hasta pronto.

-Fue un placer-susurro atento el santo y tomando delicadamente la mano, le besó el revés de la palma mientras se inclinaba.-Hasta pronto.

Observó su silueta desaparecer fugaz hacia el interior de la choza y sonrió hacia si mismo , mientras agachaba la mirada y comenzaba el regreso al Santuario.

El santo se adentro a su Templo y fue hasta los jardines donde cultivaba sus rosas. Las acaricio con delicada frescura y tomo aquella que había florecido mejor, para colocarla en un estante cerca de su cama. Estaba cansado y sin pensarlo mucho, se acostó sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos.

Entre sueños escuchaba la risa de la joven, y la soñaba correr entre las rosas de su jardín mientras el intentaba rozarla con la yema de sus dedos .Aquel sueño de estela blanca y pétalos volando al ras del viento, le resultaba de lo mas confortable.

Pero algo sucedió. De pronto aquellas imágenes comenzaban a borrarse y arder en un enorme fuego ,mientras gritos desesperados clamaban su nombre.

El santo sudoroso ,se levanto de su cama, con su corazón agitado y observando sus alrededor .Aquello había sido una pesadilla.

Mas algo le sorprendió,; la delicada rosa que había puesto en su estante estaba marchita y con el borde de sus pétalos quemados. Entonces supo que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía darse el lujo de salir a averiguar, así que decidió calmar sus ansias en el exterior de su Templo.

Se levanto de su cama y se coloco su resplandeciente armadura. Estaba angustiado.

Estaba solitario y pensativo en el Duodécimo Templo, cuando un cosmos dorado le llamo la atención. Aquel era su amigo, Máscara de Muerte.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí afuera ,Dite?-pregunto el santo de Cáncer mientras se sentada a un lado del otro.

El dudativo santo, replico-Estaba pensando un poco en el nombramiento de Arles como nuevo Patriarca y lo de la muerte de Sagitario.-bufo suspirante-Todo esto se ha vuelto un circo.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, mejor deberías pensar en ceder a las ordenes de Arles y así tendremos sus favores.-sonrió cínico el italiano-Piensa en el futuro que nos espera a ambos a lado de Arles y diviertete,hazlo como los demás.

El de los ojos celestes, le miró intrigado a su compañero.

-¿D e qué hablas?-hizo una pausa.

-Afrodite, ¿qué no supiste, no supiste del espectáculo que se montan esta noche los guardias de Arles en Rodorio?,ellos si que saben divertirse.

-Explícate -frunció su ceño, el sueco.

-Están entrando a las casas y cobrando sus impuestos a su manera los guardias, ahora que Arles tiene el control-río el santo-Seguro deben estar divirtiéndose con tanta jovencita por doquier.

Afrodite sintió un gran hueco en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Cáncer en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su pequeña doncella. Se levanto de los escalones de su Templo y dejando su esplendor por el sendero ,corrió hasta el pueblo.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Ángelo observando la insoluta silueta de su amigo y aunque él intento alcanzarle, no pudo lograrlo-¡Afrodite!

Piscis se alzó cerca de una montaña donde podía ver el panorama de Rodorio. Aquello fue una pesadilla.

La ciudad entera que había recorrido en la mañana , estaba cubierta de miedo, oscuridad y venganza. Los pobladores corrían despavoridos de los guardias, las mujeres gritaban de desesperación y los niños eran golpeados a sangre fría mientras les robaban poco a poco sus pertenecías.

Aquello no era nada de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar de ensueño donde él había crecido, donde sus compañeros y el disfrutaban de cálidos recorridos ,no, aquello era un lugar de terror.

El santo se escabullo hasta la ciudad tratando de esforzar su mente y corazón y dejar de sentir aquel dolor que producía tal imagen. Caminó entre las calles empedradas de la ciudad, observando el reverenciar de algunos al pasar, hasta que sus pies le llevaron a donde había visto por ultima vez a su pequeña doncella.

Lo único que encontró fue una choza desquebrajándose en ceniza y dejando caer los pocos pedazos de madera que aun quedaban de pie, consumiéndose en el fuego una ultima vez.

Sus bellos ojos celestes comenzaron a arder y mientras avanzaba mas, aquella fotografía le rompía a pedazos el corazón .Al ver los escombros ,se agacho y atrapo entre sus manos un pedazo de fino vestido rasgado. Era de ella.

Abrazó aquel pedazo de tela hacia su pecho y entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza , remordiéndose en su dolor. Aquello dolia,dolia como cientos de latigazos juntos cortándole la esperanza. Segundos después, los abrió con un brillo deslumbrante de venganza y dolor.

Guardo el trozo de tela y comenzó su camino de regreso hacia el Santuario ,sin que nadie le prestara mas atención.

Máscara de Muerte ya le esperaba en la entrada del Santuario ,observándolo desde la parte superior de un pilar de mármol. Al verlo llegar, le pregunto curioso:

-Hey tu, ¿qué carajos te sucede, crees que me puedes dejar hablado solo?-objeto el italiano mientras caminaba al paso de Piscis que no le dirigía la mirada.

-Déjame Cáncer, hoy no estoy para bromas.

El italiano vociferó ,extrañado-Arles ha mandado llamar por ti, tiene "nuevas propuestas" para ti.

El sueco se detuvo ,dándole la espalda a su compañero, aunque en el fondo, ya nada le interesaba. Decepcionado ,exclamo:

-Iré a verlo enseguida.

Aun mas absorto, Mascara añadió- Creí que tu…que tu no estabas de acuerdo con las ordenes de Arles.

-¡Basta Cáncer,!-grito el de ojos celestes ,apretando sus puños-Si Arles lo ordeno, por mi esta bien.

Afrodite volvió a sus recuerdos mientras Ángelo le mirada intranquilo ante la profunda nostalgia con que le sueco contaba el relato.

-Después te enteraste de lo que realmente sucedió-suspiro Afrodite-Yo la amaba, sin saber su nombre, sin tener motivos, y aunque fuera una simple doncella ,realmente la ame Ángelo, y es por ello que merece ser la inspiración de mi receta.

-Lo lamento amigo-murmuro sensatamente el caballero de Cáncer mientras apoyaba su palma en el hombro de su amigo, que parecía ver su rostro en la blanca luna de aquella noche.

_**Continuara…**_

_**A ver ,a ver!Lindos lectores, he aquí una de las razones de porque Afrodite también se volvió malo y obedecía a Arles haha!**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, decidí mezclar un poquito de romance y dorados esta vez, aunque un poco triste eso si ,pero romance al fin de cuenta, porque esta autora esta enamorada y ese amor no la comprende hahah. Decidí no ponerle nombre ni imagen al oc doncella de este capi para que ustedes la imaginen y le asignen el que mas guste.**_

_**Mis lindos lectores creo que llorare, estamos a dos capis de terminar estos shots de cada santo, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón sus palabras que me suben el animo y ahora si, corren las votaciones de los mejores santos!Nos vemos la próxima en el penúltimo capi.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Recetas,recuerdos y un ganadr

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Un capi mas largo que lo normal, disfrútenlo con la canción Saint of Hope en los recuerdos e igual les encantara. **_

_**Capitulo 14: Recetas, recuerdos y un ganador...**_

La luz del Sol golpeando aquellas tierras griegas abrió los ojos de cada poblador del lugar y entre ellos, de esos santos.

El gran salón patriarcal estaba decorado bellamente con colores vivos mientras aparecían esparcidos en su interior diversos anaqueles con cada signo del zodiaco y según el motivo del platillo,decorado con tales matices.

Elegantemente vestidos,comenzaron a entrar los cinco caballeros de bronce ,mientras la diosa griega entraba de la mano de Seiya y del Patriarca.

Se había dispuesto que antes del medio dia,hora del evento, los platillos comenzaran a llegar a sus lugares asignados en el interior del centro patriarcal y así ,un sinfín de deliciosos olores comenzaban a arribar a ese lugar con platillos servidos en bandejas de plata perfectamente cubiertos para los espías y curiosos.

El Patriarca se dio el lujo de expresar sus opiniones respecto a los aromas que inundaban el lugar mientras la diosa le correspondía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .El Pegaso y compañía disfrutaban de los músicos que arribaban al lugar y tocaban sus sinfonías haciendo de aquel evento algo mágico junto con algunas doncellas con vinos exquisitos.

Y como siempre, el primer signo que arribo al lugar y que dotaba de puntualidad fue Aries seguido de un elegante pero gracioso Kiki que robo la atención de inmediato de todos.

El bello lemuriano hizo una reverencia a su diosa y se posiciono en su anaquel donde el delicioso pastel de avena ya le esperaba. Cinco minutos despues,se observo a Aldebarán entrando dela mano de Europa y a Piscis y Cáncer ingresando con discreción. Seguidos de ellos,Saga,Kanon,y Shaka arribaron al salón sin pronunciar palabra.

Con una camisa semiabierta y de una forma casual,Aioros y Shura se incorporaron al salón y detrás de ellos, un Camus apenado ante el atuendo de chef profesional de su amigo Escorpio.

Dohko entro sin la compañía de nadie, pero al ver a su discípulo Shiryu en el interior del salón, se acerco con gran retozo.

Poco a poco ,los anaqueles se iban ocupando con sus anfitriones y los nervios aumentaban a pesar de la música de jazz y las copas de champagne que iban y venían de la mano de cada santo, sobretodo de Cáncer que parecía adorar a las doncellas sirviendo las bebidas.

La hora del evento estaba por comenzar, así que el antiguo Patriarca dio la orden de cerrar la puerta del salón y justo cuando un guardia se disponía en cerrar ,una mano atravesada le impidió hacerlo.

Por ultimo y casi arrancando del brazo a una pelirroja amazona por las prisas, Leo entro sudando un poco de la frente y disculpándose en un susurro por su intervención.

Los músicos cesaron con la música y fue entonces que el golpeteo de la copa de champagne del Patriarca llamó la atención de todos. El santo carraspeo un poco la boca y comenzó a hablar:

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes caballeros, el día de hoy presentaremos la encomienda que hasta hace unos días nuestra señora nos encargo en motivo de la navidad y la cual nombramos "la receta nostálgica".En unos minutos ,cada uno mostrara su platillo y nos explicar el porque eligió esa receta para presentarnos .Al final de todas las presentaciones, se podrán degustar los platillos señalados y de acuerdo con ello, se elegirá a dos ganadores. Un ganador de acuerdo con el mejor recuerdo y otro por el sabor del platillo, quienes serán elegidos de acuerdo al jurado dispuesto al inicio de esta encomienda.

Las murmuraciones comenzaron mientras unos se miraban a otros—Así que una vez aclarado el motivo que nos trajo aquí y las reglas, le pido a nuestra señora y a los santos de bronce que nos acompañen a comenzar este evento, pasando al estante del santo de Aries. Adelante.

Shion hizo un ademan y los mencionados se acercaron hacia donde estaba posicionado el santo de Aries. El momento había comenzado.

En medio del silencio, Mu se vio rodeado de las miradas de todos y sin más preámbulo, todo inició.

De pronto, Kiki antes que comenzara a hablar su maestro, sacó unos pompones de su pecho y cámara fotográfica de quien sabe donde, comenzando a gritar:

—¡Vamos maestro, usted es el mejor!—grito el pequeño sonrojando al mencionado mientras Máscara de muerte bufaba irónico. Ante la enjundia de Kiki ,varios sonrieron.

—Vamos Mu, explícanos tu platillo—sonrío ligeramente el Patriarca, maldisimulando la distinción y tratando que nadie observara el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que Dohko se posicionó a su espalda y le susurro:

—Si sigues así, me vas a hacer llorar—al escucharlo, el Patriarca tosió nervioso mientras escuchaba en su oído la nada discreta sonrisa de su amigo.

Mu sereno, comenzó a hablar—Pues bien Patriarca y princesa ,mi platillo es un "pastel de avena "—al descubrirlo, un bello pastel integral con decorado _muy imaginativo _ de Kiki deslumbró a todos—y su memoria refiere a la ocasión en que fuimos a Japón y actuamos todos en una obra para el orfanato de la fundación Graude,principalmente la escogí porque es una bella memoria en la cual todos participamos y estuvimos juntos, sin rencores ni recuerdos dolorosos, juntos, solo para una gran causa que era llevarle un par de sonrisas a esos niños.

Fue entonces que Milo gritó—Como olvidarlo, si fue la mejor actuación de mi vida.

Sin pensarlo, un codazo se estrelló contra su costilla cortesía de Camus para que cerrara la boca.

Mu continuó—Al final ,todos comimos de una manera muy peculiar de él y también lo elegí porque mi pequeño alumno y quizá el mejor aprendiz de este lugar—Kiki giro sus ojos acuosos—estaba demasiado ilusionado en decorarlo y que todo mundo supiera que ese era responsabilidad de él.

Todos comenzaron a recordar esa memoria y mientras para unos les causaba gran risa aquel recuerdo, otros se soplaban el flequillo de arrepentimiento.

Tras hacer una leve reverencia, la diosa y Patriarca comenzaron a avanzar hacia el anaquel de Tauro, quien estaba de lo más nervioso y aferrado fuertemente de la mano de Europa.

—Es tu turno Aldebaran,suerte—susurro la doncella, sonriendo ante el inquieto torito:

—Pues eh...bien mi señora y Patriarca—tartamudeo el santo, hasta que sintió unas leves palmaditas por parte de Europa—Mi receta es sobre el desayuno y el _tocino amoroso..._digo, sobre un platillo de mi región llamado" _Frijoada" ,_pues porque en la ultima navidad, Mu y Kiki me invitaron celebrarla en su Templo y esa ocasión les prepare tal comida, y a cambio, ellos me trajeron el mejor regalo de mi vida—el santo giro hacia la bella dama que estaba distraída sus espaldas,tomandole de la mano—mi amada Europa.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la confesión, pues aquella era una de esas pocas veces en las que un santo mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente. La sinceridad, ternura y brillo en los ojos del santo acompañadas de una tímida sonrisa de la doncella, dejaron con gran impresión agradable a la diosa y algunos presentes.

Y sin más , la diosa, Patriarca , bronceados y nuevos presentes que se colaban a la reunión como Shaina y Jabu, continuaron con su recorrido justo en Géminis.

De pronto, Saga y Kanon peleaban sobre quien presentaría la receta, incluso jaloneándose del cuello, y justo cuando la diosa se coloco delante de ellos ,ambos calmaron sus ansias como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Fue entonces que Saga se aclaro la garganta y se sacudió un poco la camisa para borrar los jaloneos de su hermano—Patriarca, diosa, mi hermano y yo hemos decidido presentar ante ustedes "el pastel de Choco-vainilla".

Kanon descubrió el pastel mientras Shion sonreía recordando un día atrás. El menor de los gemelos, habló—La receta la escogimos Saga y yo ya que nos recuerda aquellas épocas en las que éramos un poco menos traviesos que ahora—ironizó ganado algunas sonrisas—donde solo soñábamos con su llegada princesa y porque en el recuerdo, conmemorábamos como tuvimos el mejor padre de todos, Shion—volteo el mencionado— siempre cuidándonos y aquella vez que hicimos ese pastel, fue la única ocasión en la que Saga y yo pudimos devolverle esos cuidados, a el, nuestro padre.

El lemuriano mayor trato de contener el ardor en sus ojos y ese gran sentimiento que las palabras de los geminianos le causaban mientras la diosa no podía ocultar la nostalgia que le daba aquella memoria. Entre risitas y suspiros cortos, la diosa y Patriarca avanzaron al cuarto anaquel entre los susurros de Kanon hacia Saga:

—_¿Ves? Te dije que era el mejor en las palabras.—_aunque en el fondo,Kanon sonrio,aquello había salido de su corazón.

En el cuarto anaquel, Máscara de Muerte se seco la boca tras tomar el último sorbo de champagne y comenzó a hablar ante la expectación:

—Mi señora y Patriarca, el día de hoy les presentare lo mejor que se hacer, que es la "pizza"—el santo italiano bajo su mirada hacia su plato—y el recuerdo se relaciona con mi compañero Piscis—el aludido le indico que continuara con una leve sonrisa—y es que gracias a él y aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo, aprendí lo que significaba una verdadera amistad, esa que se siente como una hermandad y la cual me demuestra que no soy tan indiferente a los demás como pensaba.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la peculiar actitud del siempre rebelde Ángelo.

El santo sintió que su corazón flaqueaba ante las demás miradas, así que gruño un poco y continuo—y antes de terminar por decir una mariconada, solo le diré al imbécil—bufó con su siempre sonrisa cínica— que le agradezco esas tardes de pizza y que espero que nunca olvide la primera de esas tantas que hice y comimos juntos... _como hermanos._

La diosa no podía dejar de conmoverse en cada anaquel, aferrándose cada vez mas al brazo del Pegaso para no caer ante el ahogo que se formaba en su corazón. El Patriarca y ella avanzaron a la siguiente casa del zodiaco: Leo.

Ansioso y cautivando la mirada de todos, Leo observado por Marín, comenzó a explicar su receta:

—Mi señora, Patriarca, esta tarde tengo el gusto de presentarles el delicioso "Pay de fresas y frutos rojos". Aioros,quien no había visto la receta de su hermano ,se acerco interesado.

—Esta receta la escogí ya que trae a mi el recuerdo mas hermoso de todos y es cuando mi hermano Aioros me enseño a hacerlo, en aquellas épocas donde no existía el dolor para nosotros, donde solo importábamos el y yo como hermanos.

El castaño coloco su mano en la nuca y se revolvió los cabellos—Recuerdo perfectamente que el me dijo que algún día se lo hiciera a quien mas amara como el lo hacia para mi y que el ingrediente secreto era el corazón que le agregabas como cucharadas de azúcar. Se que me lastime la punta de mis pies al alcanzar la mesa para aprender a la perfección su receta y el dolor de estómago que me causo por comer demasiado de él, pero todo aquello sirvió para poder hacerlo para usted mi señora, para mi hermano y para... Marín—todos giraron su mirada hacia la apenada amazona que de no ser por su máscara, todos verían sus mejillas como granas—las tres personas que mas amo en esta vida.

La diosa un poco más reconfortada, rió ante la pasmada reacción dela amazona y seguida del Patriarca, avanzo hacia el siguiente anaquel: Virgo.

Shaka permanecía sereno en su anaquel ante las miradas de los demás, quienes se fascinaban por la pura y profunda mirada del modesto santo.

—Athena, Patriarca, me honra presentar ante ustedes un platillos de "Fideo blancos en ensalada".

Ikki movió su cabeza hacia Shaka, cómplice de su aventura y éste continuo—Sinceramente discorde mucho con el motivo de mi memoria, pero los ingredientes que contiene esta ensalada forman parte del recuerdo. Y es que años atrás, para nosotros no había nada mas importante que antiguo Patriarca que cuidaba de nosotros ,así que en travesura ,Aries, Tauro y yo hicimos un muñeco con cabellos de fideos blancos semejantes a los del Patriarca ,de cabeza de coco y con algunos materiales que mis compañeros consiguieron para hacerle su ropaje. Espero les agrade.

Shion dibujo una sonrisa al recordar aquella memoria y giro su mirada hacia Tauro y Aries que también compartieron miradas nostálgicas. Athena tras ver la ternura que causaba aquellas palabras, continuó lentamente hacia la siguiente casa: Libra.

En su anaquel, el antiguo maestro permanecía ansioso por presentar su receta y al ver a su amigo Shion frente a él, compartió una mirada iluminada y comenzó a explicar:

—Athena, Shion, Shiryu y demás presentes, me honra presentar ante ustedes la "Baguette de jamón con picante."—los mencionados comenzaron a murmurar por la sencillez del plato, pues siendo el antiguo maestro, esperaban algo mas sofisticado a pesar de su nueva apariencia—Y ustedes se preguntaran porque elegí tal platillo y es que me recuerda aquellas épocas donde la ingenuidad y travesura era parte de mi—Shion rió—y donde compartía sueños y tardes con comida con mi mejor amigo Shion, sueños mismos que ahora están realizados en todos ustedes, caballeros y princesa.

Saory giro su mirada hacia Seiya y ambos compartieron una gran sonrisa complice, pues si era cierto todo aquello que pasaron entre pena y dolor, ahora podían estar juntos, todos en paz.

Sin decir más, la diosa continúo con su trayecto y llego hasta un peculiar pero serio santo: Escorpio

. Y ahí estaba, Escorpio con su perfecto gorro de chef, filipina y cuchara enorme de helado para servir el "Milo especial".

—Mi bella diosa, Patriarca y caballeros, el día de hoy les he de presentar el delicioso, pero que digo delicioso, ¡exquisito, maravilloso y perfecto!—Milo destapo con orgullo su creación mientras varios sonreían ante la evidente emoción del alacrán—"Milo especial" que consta de un delicioso panecillo de mermelada de fresa y zarzamora acompañado de dulce helado y al final decorado con una hoja de menta; y es tan delicioso que podrían decir que se esta pecando al probarlo,asi que bien vale irse al Tártaro tan solo por probarlo.

La diosa y los demás presentes rieron de buena gana ante el último comentario, pues definitivamente Milo se sabía vender.

—Y el recuerdo que elegí fue el de la primera vez que junto con el gato pulgoso de Leo—el mencionado agito su mano saludando—creamos tal divinidad cuando éramos tan solo unos bellos pero traviesos niños. Se que tuvimos que recoger la cocina de Sagitario en esas épocas—el arquero se sobo la frente—y vaciamos la alacena en ello, pero todo fue para crear tal platillo. Princesa, se que le encantara.

Saory le sonrió al caballero de Escorpio y continúo con su trayecto hacia la siguiente casa: Sagitario.

El arquero corrió hasta su anaquel y se sonrojo un poco ante la total atención de los presentes Tras un ultimo suspiro y apretarse una vez mas su cinta en el cabello, el santo habló:

—Princesa Saory, honorable Patriarca, santos y demás presentes, hoy presento ante ustedes el platillo denominado "Carne a la cerveza"—el arquero le había cambiado el nombre al platillo de Milo—ya que estuve tanto tiempo lejos del Santuario, se que no tenia recuerdos en mi memoria sobre ustedes ,pero si tenia claro que los que han pasado estos últimos días, me ha hecho sentir en casa junto a ustedes, mi familia.—varios se conmovieron ante el comentario— Esas convivencias de media noche en la casa de Tauro, esas platicas taciturnas de té con Shaka o Mu, un buen helado en casa de Escorpio o esas carnes asadas en casa de Leo, son memorias que siempre se quedan en mi ,por ello decidí hacer este platillo, porque no importa la ocasión ni el alimento, el simple hecho de estar juntos es lo que si lo vale.

Tras una leve reverencia, la diosa continúo hacia la siguiente parada: Capricornio.

El recto y noble santo de Capricornio ya esperaba a la diosa y Patriarca con nerviosismo, pero sobretodo anhelaba que su mejor amigo Sagitario lo escuchara.

Y cuando vio los ojos azulados de su amigo y princesa sobre él, comenzó a hablar:

—Patriarca,Athena,Aioros y demás presentes, les saludo cordialmente y me reservo en mostrar un platillo llamado "Tortilla española"—Aioros agudizo sus mirada mientras Leo le colocaba su mano a sus espaldas—este lo elegí ya que tiene el ultimo _recuerdo bueno_ antes de fallarle a mi amigo ,Aioros—todos se quedaron intrigados mientras el español bajaba su mirada—lo hice la ultima cena que tuvimos juntos ,cuando un pequeño aprendiz de Leo se preocupaba únicamente por ser feliz y siempre gozaba de la protección y cariño de Sagitario, un cariño del cual siempre me sentí orgulloso y que por mis errores... le quite. Esta es mi manera de decirles que lo siento a los dos.

Aioros y Aioria avanzaron hacia el anaquel de español que poco faltaba por quebrarse sin dejar de lado el nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a formarse. Entonces Aioros se poso a su lado y le pronuncio:

— _¿Hasta cuando vas a culparte por ello?, —_sonrío cálidamente el arquero_—Ya no te culpes amigo, mejor dicho, hermano._

Sin poder evitarlo ,un par de lagrimas cayeron del rostro dela diosa mientras Seiya con sus pulgares intentaba secar las lágrimas d la dama y los demás presentes permanecían en silencio cómplices de aquella ocasión.

La diosa se disculpo y avanzo al paso del Patriarca, quien caminaba con el vacio en su pecho tras aquel ultimo recuerdo hacia Acuario.

El santo de Acuario ya les esperaba templado y con sus movimientos fríamente calculados. Bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y comenzó a explicarse ante la mirada ansiosa de su alumno Hyoga que comentaba algo imperceptible con Shun.

—Athena, Antiguo Patriarca, Hyoga y demás personalidades que nos acompañan, es un honor para mi presentar ante ustedes la receta denominada "Couer de fresas y arándanos" .Este platillo tiene referencia hacia el caballero de Escorpio.—el mencionado sonrío como comercial de pastal dental—Años atrás ambos solo buscábamos divertirnos como niños que éramos y, a pesar de ser tan diferentes; animarnos en cualquier momento. En una ocasión, yo enferme y Escorpio lo hizo también por intentar reconfortarme, así que la única manera de disculparme fue por medio de este platillo—el santo señalo la bandeja—.Espero lo disfrute Athena.

L a diosa movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación y continuo su camino. En el último anaquel, ya les esperaba paciente y sosegado, Piscis.

—Señorita Saory, Patriarca y caballeros presentes, es mi turno para presentar ante ustedes la ultima receta del día y es un "Mousse de cereza y rosas"—el santo dejo observar una deliciosa copa con pastilla de tintes blancos y rosados y una cereza de decoración—escogí esta receta ya que esta dedicada a una bella doncella de Rodorio que me enseño otra parte de la belleza, la interior. Se que ella gustaba de los postres y esta era su fruta favorita, también creí que seria una buena combinación con las rosas y aunque ella no esta con nosotros, se que le hubiera gustado que se la presentara a usted, mi diosa.

La diosa le sonrío ligeramente e hizo un ademan, adentrandose a una recámara con los demás miembros del jurado mientras las doncellas llevaban al interior de la recámara, pequeños pedazos de cada platillo. Era hora de decidir.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ustedes no saben cuanta nostalgia me dio recordar cada capitulo, de verdad que me he conmovido y reído al escribir este penúltimo capi ,fue como un carrusel de emociones y saben algo?, me encanta haber sido yo quien haya tenido a la oportunidad de compartirles este fic.**_

_**Pero les tengo una sorpresa! , como a mi no me gusta hacerla mucho de emoción, en dos días mas, tendrán el capi final de este fic, Top chef. Así que los espero por aquí para que se lleven a su santo favorito con todo y platillo !Nos vemos muy pronto que me tengo que dejar convencer por cada santo par escoger al ganador y espero de corazón que disfruten lo que sigue. Miles de besos para ustedes lectorcitos por su preferencia, apoyo y palabras a lo largo de estos capítulos!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Y el ganador es¿quien?

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Sugerencia ya por ultimo: la canción de Cast away de Alan Silvestri,se que no se van arrepentir porque es el mas lindo soundtrack que existe.**_

_**Capitulo final: Y el ganador es...¡¿quien?**_

Saory se sentó en el gran comedor que se dispuso para los miembros del jurado en el interior de la gran recámara a lado del salón. El jurado constaba de los cinco caballeros bronceados, Kiki ,el Patriarca y la diosa., compartían opiniones y comentarios respecto a los deliciosos platillos de cada santo. Entre ellos no pasaban desapercibidos los gestos de disfrute y goce de cada sabor, de lo dulce a lo salado, de lo jugoso de las frutas hasta lo fresco de los vegetales. A cada cucharada existía una nueva experiencia en el arte culinario.

Paso un lapso de una hora, donde los comentarios de afuera iban y veían entre frases como "Yo fui el mejor" ó "Esa receta no sabe tan bien como la mía", cuando la diosa decidió empezar con la resolución final.

—Pues bien caballeros y Patriarca, cada uno de ustedes pondrá en los dos papeles que tienen en sus manos al ganador del platillo por mejor receta nostálgica y al ganador por mejor sabor. Deben ser honestos y sin ningún tipo de favoritismo, así cada quien escribirá el nombre del plato o el nombre del participante y lo depositara en una de las dos urnas, —señalo la diosa a sus dos doncellas con las urnas de papel—la roja es sobre el mejor recuerdo y la azul sobre el mejor sabor.—los santos se miraron entre si— Así que... adelante.

La diosa palmeo sus manos y cada uno tenia que hacer lo dispuesto, pero algo sucedió .Cuando cualquiera quería comenzar a escribir un nombre, no podían, pues sinceramente no existía si quiera forma de decidirse por alguna de esas recetas ya que cada recuerdo, cada sensación, cada motivo era tan especial como cualquier otro.

Se miraron unos a otros, esperando ver lo que escribía el de a lado para escribir lo mismo, sin embargo, era demasiado simpático ver las papeletas sin nombre alguno y con el rostro preocupado de cada miembro del jurado.

Fue entonces que el Patriarca al no poder decidir, y con la mirada de los bronceados expectantes sobre sus papeletas, escribió todos los nombres de sus doce caballeros en una rápida elección. Sin pensarlo mucho, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki decidieron imitarlo. Y es que, Hyoga, por ejemplo, no supo por cual decidirse y aunque quería a Camus como ganador, el sabor y recuerdo de los doce, le habían ganado el corazón. Después, cada uno coloco sus papeletas en las urnas y se hizo el desentendido.

Sin embargo, Seiya, quien no estaba del todo feliz con el rostro afligido de Saory por tener que decidir entre sus santos y al sentir que aquella decisión podría causar una seria crisis sobre los preferentismos, el santo le indico a la diosa que no votara y delicadamente le tomó la mano para que depositara sus papeles sin nombre en las urnas.

Seiya después busco a Kiki y le susurro un par de palabras al oído en acuerdo para un maléfico plan. Y así, el jurado abandono la recámara y regreso al gran salón donde todos esperaban interesados la decisión.

Fue entonces que Kiki, quien llevaba las urnas hacia el gran salón en lugar de las doncellas, "incidentalmente "cayó del camino y el santo de Pegaso empujo unas pequeñas hornillas que se encontraban calentando la Frijoada de Aldebarán, haciendo que estas comenzaran a quemar las urnas.

—¡Oh no, incendio!—gritaron todos esparciéndose por el gran salón mientras Camus y Milo sacaban su instinto de bomberos y comenzaban a tomar el extintor del rincón y apagar la llamarada ,manchando a los curiosos como Aldebarán, que le cayó la espuma del extintor en la cara como nieve navideña. Sin embargo, para cuando Camus y Milo apagaron las urnas de papel y al ser tan pequeñas, fue muy tarde, éstas se habían consumido.

Entre el silencio y pasmo de los presentes, el desconsuelo llego en las miradas pues se habían quedado sin votos ni nombres de ganadores. Fue entonces que Tatsumi, quien llegaba del exterior y con gran sonrisa, habló hacia la diosa griega:

—Señorita Saory, ¿donde dejo los contenedores de helado que me pido traer?

Al fondo y en medio del silencio, solo se escucho la voz aturdida de Kanon:

— ¿Esos eran _"los superpremios_"?... ¿simples contenedores de helado como para un año?—pregunto el Dragón del Mar con incredulidad.

— ¡Cállate Kanon!—grito Saga mientras el ex marino comenzaba a discutir con el otro y los botes de helado entraban al gran salón ante la no respuesta de la diosa que solo miraba las urnas quemadas.

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—aseguro molesto Kanon, tomando rápidamente con sus manos un bote de helado de helado y echándole parte de este en la cara a Saga.

Varios comenzaron a reír ante el aspecto de Saga, quien al sentirse humillado y con cabello embarrado de helado de frambuesa, tomaba otro bote de helado de fresa y comenzaba a replicarle:

— ¿Y porqué mi culpa Kanon?,tu tuviste la culpa por obligarme a participar—al terminar de hablar, Saga le intento aventar el helado a Kanon, mas este al agacharse para evitar el ataque, dejo que el helado golpeara el rostro del bello alacrán.

—¿Qué te sucede Saga? ,te desquitas conmigo por lo que te hace Kanon—objeto furioso Escorpio, quien también tomó un bote de helado que traía un guardia intentando arrojárselo a Saga, quien al ver furioso a Milo, se movió de lugar y solo vio como a su espalda ,la máscara de Marín estaba embarrada por helado de fresa.

— ¿Acaso estas loco, Milo?, ¡esta me las pagaras!

Leo enojado por tal acción hacia su amazona, también tomó un bote de helado de vainilla y se lo intento aventar a Escorpio, más este no lo logro, arrojándoselo a Shura, Camus y hasta su propio hermano Aioros en la ropa.

—¡Eres un idiota, Aioria!

De pronto y sin que nadie lo esperara, cada santo comenzó a objetar distintos argumentos y tomar municiones de helado para atacar.

Fue entonces que aquello fue el comienzo de una vil, despiadada y fría guerra de mil días...pero de helado.

Entre que cada santo intentaba atacar a otro y no lo lograba, todos los presentes comenzaron a arrojar el helado de diversos sabores por todo el salón y otros tantos ocultarse como Mu y Shaka en los rincones o detrás de los platillos.

Aquello de haber sido una reunión formal, comenzó a ser una lluvia de helado de varios sabores volando por múltiples lados del salón golpeando en cabellos, rostros, ropas y cabezas de los distraídos mientras Kiki, alegremente aparecía y desaparecía por telequinesis en todos lados intentando cachar con su boca y lengua de fuera, las bolas de helado cayendo en el aire como en cámara lenta.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!—murmuro Saory tras sentir todo su bello cabello repleto de helado de vainilla y ver a Seiya que no podía hablar al tener toda la cara cubierta de helado de limón y justo en sus ojos, dos bolas enormes del congelado. La diosa carraspeo su garganta y sin más, a todo pulmón gritó— ¡Basta!

Al instante, todos los santos se quedaron congelados en sus movimientos mientras los restos de helado caían por las paredes, ropas y rostros de los santos y presentes.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras se veía el rostro desanimado de la diosa.

—¡Estoy decepcionada de ustedes!, de verdad creí que les importaba compartir esta ocasión conmigo, sin importar el premio ni la competencia, donde solo importara sus recuerdos por compartir. Se que yo fui quien inicio todo esto, pero realmente deseaba conocer mas de cada uno de ustedes ,de su corazón y solo se me ocurrió de esta manera...ahora se que fue mala idea—objeto la diosa bajando su mirada y salió de la habitación envuelta en su decepción.

Shion trato de seguirla mientras todos comenzaban a quitarse los restos de helado y mirarse culpables unos a los otros con tristeza.

Entre el mutismo, una voz aterciopelada menciono—Nuestra diosa tiene razón. A ninguno de nosotros debió importarnos la competencia ni premios, si no el compartir los recuerdos más ocultos en el corazón—suspiro el santo— En el fondo, todos nos equivocamos de una u otra manera.

Dohko reflexiono y Aioros al ver los rostros atónitos, levanto su mirada y con una leve sonrisa comento:

—Caballeros, ninguno de nosotros es perdedor este día porque ya ganamos con este tiempo estando juntos, recordándonos lo importante de nuestro pasado y presente...

Y Milo, quitándose el gorro de chef y con una mirada desde el alma, también replico: —Y futuro tambien, estando juntos para hacer uno mejor.

Fue entonces que sin importar de que orden, país ó diferencias, los santos que estaban en el interior del centro patriarcal se comenzaron a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación y como lucían con restos de helado en ropas o cuerpo.

Kanon, quien había comenzado aquel caos, se acerco riendo ante el aspecto de Saga y lo abrazo fugazmente con un efímero:

—Lo siento Saga.

El mayor de los gemelos le correspondió. Y seguidamente, entre ellos se repartieron un sinfín de palmadas en la espalda como Shura a Aioros, abrazos espontáneos como lo de Aldebarán a Mu y carcajadas compartidas como las de Aioria y Milo.

Shion alcanzo a la diosa justo unos metros después de la puerta del gran salón y lentamente le hablo.

—Athena , ¿se encuentra bien?—pronuncio el santo padre, observando como la suave brisa removía los cabellos de la inquieta diosa.

—Lo lamento Shion, lamento haber desencadenado esto y no haber logrado nada bueno—pronuncio en un susurro la japonesa y le devolvió la mirada triste al santo de Aries.

—No diga eso princesa, —replico el lemuriano con tranquilidad y avanzo hasta ella tomando sus manos—Solo mire a sus santos, jamás los había visto así, compartiendo sus recuerdos y dejando que hablara su corazón.

La diosa lo miró fijamente, sintiendo la paz que en sus palabras reflejaba el hombre—Piense que siendo personas que rara vez expresan lo que sienten, que hoy nos hayan hablado de su interior, dejando de lado el pasado, serenos con su presente y forjando un futuro, es un gran logro y se que ninguno de ellos, en el fondo, lo hizo por alguna compensación.

—Shion—pronuncio la diosa dejando asomar una lagrima en sus ojos mientras cubría sus manos con las del Patriarca, susurrando un suave—gracias.

La diosa camino con el antiguo Patriarca de regreso hacia el gran salón y al entrar sus ojos se iluminaron.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todos sus santos estaban alrededor de la mesa que habían sacado de la recamara, compartiendo entre ellos los diferentes platillos que cada uno preparo y girando su mirada hacia ella invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

Aquella imagen fue de lo más reconfortante y hermosa con tantas sonrisas llenas de paz e inocencia como cuando eran unos niños. Si hubiera tenido alguna cámara, hubiera prolongado el momento en un papel, pero al no tenerla, la diosa cerró sus ojos un momento y se empapo de esa imagen, grabandola en su memoria entre tonos grisáceos como otro recuerdo mas, uno que pretendía no olvidar jamás.

Y al final no importaba, no importaban los ganadores ni perdedores, ni los premios ni las tristezas, si no la esperanza de hacer con el tiempo nuevas memorias y quizá, hasta que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo , recordarse con una sonrisa en compañía de sus hermanos.

Con ropas pegostiosas, trajes sucias, cabelleras alborotadas; así como Kiki que se cargaba un peinado punk con tanto helado sobre su cabello, ,los santos compartieron alrededor de la mesa cada uno de los platillos , haciendo de aquello algo mágico a unas horas que la Noche Buena llegara hasta esas tierras griegas.

Juntos… como la gran familia dorada que eran.

Y así, el sol que había visto crecer a esos santos, se oculto en medio de risas, recuerdos y sabores exquisitos de las "recetas nostálgicas".

_**Fin...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, después tanto esto ha llegado a su fin , realmente voy a extrañarlo y saben porqué? porque al igual que los saints ,este fic me dio la oportunidad de conocer mas de ustedes, mis lectorcitos. El que ustedes hayan estado del otro lado el monitor, riendo e imaginado con esta loca autora ha sido una gran satisfacción, pero sobretodo, reviviendo en recuerdos a estos goldies que no tuvimos tiempo de verles ese hermoso lado humano y que a mi en lo personal me encanta imaginar, realmente lo he disfrutado. Gracias por su tiempo, palabras y espera, a todos y cada uno que estuvo en el camino (anónimos o autores), se que los goldies lo agradecen también, así que espero que guarden en su corazón este fic y que no envejezca como los recuerdos!**_

_**Hasta pronto lectorcitos! (carla,cheshireoz,lil red,angasoo,acuario no camus,minako,love shaka,ana)**_

_**Pero,pero... será cierto que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas? Que tal si lo descubrimos la próxima navidad? Jaja ,hasta entonces!**_


End file.
